


At the End of Hardship Comes Happiness

by Kim_Kai_dashian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chaptered, Drama, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, SlightAngst, Smut, Triggers, mentionsofdeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Kai_dashian/pseuds/Kim_Kai_dashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has endured more than the normal 23 year old has. Jongin wants a change in his life. Will they be able to help each other? Or will life prevent them from being together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the End of Hardship Comes Happiness

Kyungsoo hurried across campus to get to his first class of the day. Of course he was still twenty minutes early, but he loved that he was back on campus taking classes again. The past two years has been stressful, but he was grateful for everything he has been through. From all the pain and the emotional breakdowns, looking back on it now, it made him grow into the person he is now. Someone strong, someone who they would be proud of.  
Finally reaching the English Building, he scurried up two flights of stairs to find his classroom. After reaching it and realizing that no one was in there yet, and he thought to himself maybe I did get here a little early. Checking his watch on his wrist he realized that he still have fifteen minutes until class started at 9:00am. Well at least I get to choose the best seat, he thought as he went in the classroom.

Jongin rolled over to see that sunlight was pouring into his room. He was grateful that he didn’t have class this semester until eleven. He checked his phone that was lying beside him and realized that he didn’t have to wake up for about another hour, but he decided to get up anyway.  
Making his way into the kitchen of his apartment he started making some tea. Green tea to be exact. Jongin hated coffee; he never understood why people drank that horrid black tar early in the morning. It was awful for anyone’s body.  
He looked around his one-bedroom apartment and went to stand by the window that overlooked the city to just take in the site. He could see the city coming to life. Cars moving fast, kids getting on and off school buses. Just staring off in the distance he began to think back to the summer. He had an amazing opportunity to perform with a dance company and earn some extra cash. Every two weeks, the company would have a performance and Jongin would earn about five hundred dollars for every stage he took. So after working for four months straight, he had a decent amount of money saved up. This semester he wanted something different. Something exciting. His first step was moving out his parent’s house, which was located right outside of Seoul, and moving into this beautiful apartment. It wasn’t much to some people, but to Jongin it was all his. As he finished his tea, he thought to himself, this semester he going to be interesting I know it.


	2. In A Place Where There is Will, There is a Road

As Kyungsoo stepped out of his first class of the day, he realized that he had about a two-hour break before his next class started. As he started walking towards the library, his stomach started to growl. He quickly switched directions to head towards the cafe on campus to grab a bite to eat. As he did so, he ran right into someone, resulting in said person dropping all of his things. Kyungsoo, knowing it was completely his fault, immediately started apologizing while helping the guy pick up his things, "I am so sorry, I was not watching where I was going. I am so, so sorry." Kyungsoo looked up to hand him his things; he noticed how handsome the person was. He had dark brown hair that fell over his forheard gently. He had the softest looking brown eyes Kyungsoo has ever seen. Looking into the mans eyes, Kyungsoo felt a sort of peace spread over him. Like all this man could offer was happiness. 

Instead of being angry the man said with a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it. Shit happens," and started taking his things from Kyungsoo. Once he took all of the books he dropped, he smiled, once again, at Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo was not expecting him to be so nice considering he just ran into him and made all of his things fall.

Kyungsoo was speechless; he had no idea what to say. The guy standing before him obviously realized Kyungsoo's current state because he said while sticking his hand out for Kyungsoo to shake, “I’m Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo hesitantly took his hand “I’m K-Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

They slowly shook hands until Jongin said, “Well, I have to go to class. It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you around campus sometime.” He flashed his beautiful smile and started walking.

Kyungsoo could only stare at him while he walked away. After Jongin took some steps, he turned around and waved at Kyungsoo once again flashing his smile. Jongin noticed how Kyungsoo was standing there with his mouth parted and he laughed, shook his head and continued walking. Kyungsoo finally snapped out of his daze and turned to continue walking to the café. When he turned he noticed there was some papers still left on the ground. As Kyungsoo picked them up he noticed it was Jongin’s enrollment papers. They consisted of his schedule for this semester and some other administrative information. Kyungsoo turned around to let Jongin know he forgot some papers, but Jongin was already gone.  _Maybe he was in a rush to get to class. I’ll just keep them until I see him again,_  Kyungsoo thought as he headed to café to grab something to eat and maybe some coffee to get him through the day.

* * *

Jongin picked up his books after his class ended before looking for his schedule he printed out this morning only to realize that it wasn’t in his textbook where he put it.  _Shit,_  he thought,  _it probably fell out when Kyungsoo ran into me._  Jongin didn’t remember where his next class was so he sprinted towards where Kyungsoo ran into him thinking it still might be on the ground but there was nothing.  _Maybe Kyungsoo is still around here,_  he thought. Jongin looked around to see if Kyungsoo was sitting anywhere waiting and he spotted him through the windows of the café. He started walking towards him hoping that Kyungsoo had his papers.

“Hey! Kyungsoo!” When Kyungsoo looked up he saw Jongin smiling down at him slightly out of breathe. Kyungsoo turned his head slightly confused as to why Jongin was standing in front of him only to remember that Jongin might be looking for his papers.

“Oh! Hey, I have something for you! I think you dropped it and we both missed it when we were picking your things up.” Kyungsoo said shyly.

Jongin laughed, “Yeah, I came looking for you because I don’t remember my schedule, so I kind of need those.”

Kyungsoo pulled the papers out from under his laptop that he was working on and handed them to Jongin. “Here you go. Again, I am so sorry for running into you early.”

“Really, it’s completely fine. Like I said before- shit happens.” Jongin said with a shurg while laughing. Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin smiles and laughs a lot, more than a normal person. Or what Kyungsoo thinks is normal. 

Kyungsoo stayed quite while he watched Jongin read his schedule. Jongin was still standing next to the table he was sitting at and was about to offer for Jongin to sit down until he looked down at him and smiled. “Looks like I don’t have a class for another hour, do you mind if I sit with you?”

“U-um s-sure! Go ahead!” Kyungsoo stuttered as Jongin sat across from him.

Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo had papers spread out on the table “Oh, do you already have homework? I can leave if you want some time to study.”Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin was looking down at all of this papers.

“Oh, no! It’s fine, please stay! This is just for my online classes, I like to get everything in order before the semester starts really getting started.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin smiled at him.

“Okay, good. I don’t want to be a bother to you. But you take online classes? Isn’t that, like, really hard to keep up with?” Jongin asked with a smile.

“It can be, but I am usually really good at staying up to date with everything. It is definitely not for the lazy. Especially since I am taking two online classes this semester. I cannot be lazy.” Kyungsoo answered with determination. He also realized how easy it was to talk to Jongin. Usually he is a blubbering mess in front of people he just met, but with Jongin its different. He just feels comfortable, natural in front of Jongin.

“Wait, what year are you?" Jongin asked with a confused look in his eye.

“Oh, well technically this is my third year, but I am 23 years old. I took about 2 years off,” Kyungsoo said as he looked down swallowing down the emotions that he did not want to bubble up, “What year are you, Jongin?” Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin’s face trying to smile so Jongin won't notice he was trying to hide something. He was definitely not ready to share those memories with anyone yet.

Jongin did notice that there was something that Kyungsoo did not want to talk about and tried to make Kyungsoo smile by saying, “This is my second year! I'm 21 years old. I would have never guessed you were older than me! You look so young!”

“Yeah I get that a lot, but I am used to it by now.” Kyungsoo laughed shyly.

Jongin looked down at the table again to noticed that Kyungsoo had already eaten but had nothing to drink, so he asked, “Do you want something to drink? I was thinking about getting something.”

“Um yeah actually I would like a vanilla cappuccino. Here hold on, let me get some cash-”

“No don’t worry about it! I’ll pay for you! Besides, its just coffee.” Jongin said interrupting Kyungsoo.

“But I was the one who ran into you earlier! It should be me paying!” Kyungsoo tried protesting but Jongin started shaking his head before Kyungsoo could finish.

“And I told you not to worry about that!” Jongin laughed, “Seriously, let me buy you some coffee.”

Before Kyungsoo could say anything else, Jongin walked away heading up to the counter to order. Kyungsoo starting think about what was going on. Should he ask to see Jongin again? Was he ready to have a new friend? Could Kyungsoo handle that without pushing him away? Jongin interrupted his thoughts when he sat down his cappuccino down in front of him. “Here you go, one gross vanilla cappuccino.” Jongin said with a smirk.

Kyungsoo looked at him with his mouth slightly open in shock, “Wait, what do you mean gross? Did you put something in here?”

“No, no, I just hate coffee. I think its so gross.” Jongin laughed.

“Well, what do you get instead of coffee at a café?” Kyungsoo was generally confused which made Jongin laugh at him. This was not the same laugh that he has been using. This laugh was the type of laugh where Jongin’s mouth was open and his eyes turned to crescents. Kyungsoo definitely liked this laugh better.

“There are other things to drink at a café besides coffee. Like tea, smoothies, or fruit juices.” Jongin said while continuing to laugh.

Kyungsoo felt so stupid that he didn’t think of that before, but Jongin was completely right. Kyungsoo lowered his head in embarrassment. Jongin noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink which he assumed was because he embarrassed Kyungsoo.

“Wait. No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you! I really thought it was funny, I wasn’t laughing to make fun you!” Jongin rushed to say to Kyungsoo so he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed.

Kyungsoo peaked from under his bangs and saw how sincere Jongin looked and slowly started to nod his head, understanding. Kyungsoo glanced at his phone when he noticed his notification said he had fifteen minutes to get to his next class.

Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo’s eyes got wide, well, wider than they are naturally, when he glanced at his phone. Jongin figured it was because he was late because Kyungsoo started to pack everything up quickly.

“I’m sorry, Jongin, but I have my next class in fifteen minutes. Thank you so much for the coffee. I appreciate it, even though you hate coffee. Thank you for paying for it.” Kyungsoo said as collected his laptop and stuffed it into his bag.

“Like I said before, it really is no problem.” Jongin said with chuckling. As Kyungsoo stood, so did Jongin.

“You can stay here, Jongin. There aren’t that many tables left in the café.” Kyungsoo said as he noticed Jongin started to fidget with the paper around his cup.

“U-um, would you mind if I gave you my number? Maybe we can meet up again before or after classes?” Jongin said nervously while looking down.

Kyungsoo was speechless for a second before he automatically replied, “Of course, I would love that.” Which made Jongin’s eyes instantly meet his.

Jongin smiled and asked for Kyungsoo’s phone, which he willing handed over. Kyungsoo stayed silent as he watched Jongin enter his number.

“There you go! I texted myself so I could have you number too. It was nice talking to you, Kyungsoo. I hope to see you around.” Jongin said as he handed his phone back to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo took it and stuffed it into his pocket and replied with his heart-shaped smile, “It was actually really nice. Thank you. I’ll hopefully see you around!”

Jongin waved and watched Kyungsoo head out of the café slightly in a rush. When he couldn’t see Kyungsoo anymore he lowered his head and smiled, thinking this semester is turning out better than he expected.

* * *

When Kyungsoo got to class and took a seat, he let everything that happened in the past 30 minutes sink in and was completely shocked by how naturally he conversed with Jongin. When Kyungsoo glanced at his phone to see the new number; he realized that Jongin saved his number under  _Jonginnie :)._ Seeing this made Kyungsoo smile because on the outside Jongin looks like a model right off the runway, but just from talking to him for a little while, he realized that Jongin is such a little softy. Kyungsoo started to think about how Jongin has two different types of laughs, and how he decided he likes both as long as Jongin is laughing.  Professor interrupted Kyungsoo's thoughts by starting his introduction.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to class!” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is up! Please tell me what you guys think in the comments! <3


	3. Starting is half the task

By the time Kyungsoo got to his apartment after his first day of classes, he was exhausted. Having three classes within five hours is tough, especially after not being in school for two years. Setting his backpack down by the couch, he went to the kitchen to start making himself something to eat. As he started to pull out everything to make a simple sandwich, his phone started ringing. Glancing at the screen, he realized it was Jongin calling him. He was stunned for a moment because he was not expecting Jongin to contact him so fast. He just saw him about four hours ago. As Kyungsoo answered the phone with a shy “Hello?” 

Jongin greeted back “Hey Kyungsoo, are you busy right now?”

“U-um no not really, I just walked into my apartment. Why? What’s Up?” Kyungsoo answered still a little surprised Jongin called him already.

“Well my friends and I were going to grab a bite to eat real quick. At the restaurant right off campus? You know the one that sells really good ramyeon? I was wondering if you wanted to meet me there.” Jongin asked a little rushed. 

Kyungsoo maybe a little too excitedly answered, “Yes! I would love too.” Then quietly added, “B-but only if you think it would be okay if I joined you guys.”

Jongin laughed over the phone, “Of course I want you to come! I wouldn’t have called you if I didn’t want you to come! Besides I think it will be nice if you met my friends!” 

“Yeah sure, sounds fun. What time should I leave to meet you guys?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Umm we are about to head over now! So whenever you want to leave you can!”  
“Alright, I’ll start to head over soon.” Kyungsoo said while starting to put away all the stuff he pulled out before.

“Okay! Awesome! See you when you get here, Kyungsoo!!” 

“Yeah, um. S-see you there!” Kyungsoo stuttered and then ended the call. 

Kyungsoo didn’t realize he had the biggest smile on his face as he gathered his wallet and keys and started toward the restaurant. Maybe this is the new start I was hoping for. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongin was chatting with his friends when he saw Kyungsoo walk though the door. He looks so adorable with his wide eyes, Jongin thought to himself as he stood up to wave Kyungsoo over. When Kyungsoo finally saw him, he smiled and started to walk over. As Kyungsoo got closer to the table he noticed there were two other guys sitting down. 

“Kyungsoo! Let me introduce you to my friends!” Jongin smiled at him before facing his friends and pointing towards the one with a gentle smile and the cutest dimples Kyungsoo has ever seen. 

“This is Yixing, he’s a year older than you and he’s in all my dancing classes.” Yixing smiled at him and shook his hand. 

After he introduced Yixing he turned towards the other guy, “This is Sehun, he’s the same age as me, but he’s a brat so watch out.” 

Jongin and Yixing started laughing, but Sehun started pouting. Kyungsoo could see what Jongin meant by ‘brat’ and offered Sehun as small smile. 

“Well as you know, I’m Kyungsoo it’s nice to meet you guys.” Kyungsoo said as him and Jongin took a seat. 

Jongin handed him a menu and pointed out the best ramyeon bowls. Kyungsoo, in the end, just decided to get pork ramyeon while the other three ordered seafood ramyeon. 

While waiting for their food, Yixing asked, “So Kyungsoo, what are you majoring in?” 

“I’m majoring in Literature, but I want to be an editor for a publisher, or maybe a magazine. I really find it interesting to read different works and see them published. Its like I have a part in creating something, even if I’m not the one doing the writing.” Kyungsoo looked up to meet Yixing eyes with a smile. 

Yixing smiled back and answered, “Well all three of us are majoring in dance. Performance arts to be exact, but we all have dance as a common interest.” 

Kyungsoo turned to meet Jongin’s eyes. He shouldn’t be shocked that Jongin was a dancer because he definitely had the body of one, but Jongin didn’t seem like the type to be bratty and all about how his body looked. 

Jongin smiled and patted his hand on the table, “I know, I know. I don’t look like one, but I love it, its my passion, what I live for. I have no idea what I would do without dancing.” 

Kyungsoo just smiled his signature smile that Jongin has grown to like and nodded his head in understanding. Kyungsoo felt the same about reading. To him, it was an escape. Books take him to a different reality where he doesn’t have to worry about this one. 

Sehun started wiggling in his seat when he saw the waitress heading towards their table. Four steaming bowls of ramyeon were placed in front of them and all four of them dug in immediately. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After all their bills were paid, they stepped outside to head back to their apartments. Yixing and Sehun were roommates and they only lived three streets over from Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo lived about four streets away from the ramyeon place, so everyone was relatively close. Jongin was the one who actually had to drive to his apartment. It was only like a ten-minute drive from them, but sometimes it’s just nice to be able to walk everywhere. 

When Yixing and Sehun said their goodbye’s Jongin and Kyungsoo were left standing, just looking at each other. 

Jongin smiled down at Kyungsoo, “Do you want me to drive you to your apartment? I really don’t want anything to happen to you while you walk.” 

“U-um I guess? As long as I’m not a burden to you.” Kyungsoo didn’t realize how his words sounded until Jongin’s face turned down in a frown. 

Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, all playfulness gone, “ You will never be a burden to me, Kyungsoo. I hope you start to realize that soon. I really liked hanging out with you today. You are so easy to talk to and you even get along with my friends. I really hope to see you more often.” 

Kyungsoo was shocked by Jongin’s little confession; he was at a loss for words, completely. Jongin noticed this and offered a timid smile. 

“I-I just want you to know that, but I’m not trying to freak you out in anyway. I just really want to get to know you better.” Jongin stuttered out.

Kyungsoo finally got his thoughts together and started nodding his head, “Yeah, I understand.” He looked up to meet Jongin’s eyes with a nervous smile, “I-I want to get know you better too.” 

“So, can I drive you home? I want to make sure you get home safe.” Jongin smiled to try and make Kyungsoo happy. 

Kyungsoo showed his heart shaped smile while nodding his head, “Yeah, I would actually love that.” 

Kyungsoo thought in that spilt second before he answered Why not let my guard down a little bit, it has been two years after all. Maybe I should finally think about letting someone in. 

Jongin flashed his smile, “Good, let’s go. My car is just up the street.” 

As they started driving, it was silent. It was comfortable silence that spread over both of them and made the atmosphere relaxing and peaceful. They only time they talked was when Kyungsoo pointed out where to turn. 

They finally ended up in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment and after he unbuckled his seatbelt; Kyungsoo started messing with the keys in his hand. 

He had no idea where this unexplainable courage came from, but he found himself asking Jongin if he wanted to come up for a little while.

“Maybe for some tea, since you despise coffee so much.” Kyungsoo said while finally meeting his eyes. 

Jongin had the gentlest smile on his face as if he understood that Kyungsoo was finally letting go a little bit. 

“Sure, I would love some tea.” Jongin said as he smirked at Kyungsoo. 

Oh my god he looks hot when he does that. Kyungsoo thought to himself and once he realized his thoughts he hurried and looked down to hide his pink cheeks. 

Jongin kept his mouth shut but laughed and said, “Let’s go up already.” 

By the time Kyungsoo got his thoughts together, Jongin was already walking towards Kyungsoo side to open his door. He hurried and tried to open it so Jongin wouldn’t have to for him, but Jongin beat him to it. 

“After you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin said as if he was his chauffer. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but giggle at how ridiculous Jongin sounded. Even though Kyungsoo wouldn’t admit it, he giggled because he found Jongin’s voice sounded so sexy. 

As they made their way up to Kyungsoo apartment, which was located on the second floor, Jongin stayed close behind Kyungsoo. Jongin was debating whether or not to put his hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back for support; but he didn’t because he didn’t want to freak Kyungsoo out. Jongin didn’t even know if Kyungsoo was gay or not!

Unlocking the door and entering the apartment, Kyungsoo asked Jongin if he wanted some tea, in which Jongin kindly agreed too.

“You can have a seat in the living room while I make some tea for you.” Kyungsoo mumbled and swiftly walked towards the kitchen; that left Jongin able to wander around his living room. The living room wasn’t much bigger than Jongin’s, but Kyungsoo had a ton of books. Bookshelves lined the walls and all of them were filled up with all different kinds of books. Every genre imaginable was there. Damn, he wasn’t kidding when he said he loved to read. Jongin thought to himself. 

Jongin took a seat on the couch that was right in front of the television. Kyungsoo had a book out on the table with a marker holding his spot. What made Jongin chuckle was the bookmark that said ‘Bookworm at Heart’.  
Kyungsoo came into the living just as Jongin started to chuckle, “What are you laughing at, do you not like my apartment?” Kyungsoo asked with a hint of amusement. 

“No, no. I was laughing at your bookmark because it fits you so well. How many books do you have in here? Holy shit its like a library.” Jongin said to Kyungsoo. 

“Um, I’m not sure how many I have. I never really kept track, but I wasn’t kidding when I said I loved to read everything.” Kyungsoo offered an embarrassing smile and handed Jongin his tea. 

“I think it is adorable and thank you for the tea.” Jongin nodded in thanks. 

“Of course any time.” Kyungsoo replied with his head down trying to hide his pink cheeks. 

He started to drink his coffee and asked, “So when were you going to tell me you were a dance major?” Kyungsoo asked while setting down his cup. 

“Well, technically I’m a Performing Arts major, I just specialize in dance.” Jongin smirked once again. Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin has a little bit of a sassy side and he likes it more than he should.  
“Whatever same thing; I was just shocked. I was not expecting you to be a dancer.” Kyungsoo said. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to be a book worm. Wait. I take that back; yes, I did expect that from you.” Jongin giggled. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in response, “Yeah, yeah. I get that all the time. But seriously. I really want to see you dance sometime.” Kyungsoo replied before he realized how those words sounded. 

He quickly added, “O-only if you want me to see you dance.”

“Sure, I would love that. I can get a little self conscious when I dance, but I show a whole other side of my personality though it.” Jongin nodded. 

“Good, I think it would be nice to see the other sides of you. I already know you can be sassy, sweet and smiley. I wonder what else is left.” 

“You forgot the last ‘S’.” Jongin said with a smirk and Kyungsoo just tilted his head in confusion. 

“Sexy.” 

And then Jongin busted out in laugher.

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh because he knew that this friendship with Jongin was just the start.


	4. Even if you know the way, ask one more time

“So are you gay?” Kyungsoo just blurted out after it got quite. 

Jongin started choking on his tea he was drinking and when Kyungsoo realized his question, he immediately started apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry Jongin, oh my god, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.” Kyungsoo said while trying to pat Jongin’s back to help him stop choking. 

Jongin started to shake his head once he got his breath back to normal. “I don’t mind the question, I was just surprised you asked it so soon.”

“W-Well I just wanted to know if you are or not, because talking to you tonight made me realized I might like you more than a friend.” Kyungsoo said shyly while dropping his gaze to his hands instead of Jongin’s eyes. 

Jongin kneeled in front of Kyungsoo and gently lifted his chin so that he could look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Yes, I’m gay and I am glad that you might like me more than just a friend because I might like you just a little more than a friend also.” Jongin offered Kyungsoo a soft smile and Kyungsoo saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

All Kyungsoo could do was just stare at Jongin. He couldn’t believe that he admitted his feelings and that Jongin might feel the same way. Was this really happening? Is this to fast? What if it all goes down hill from here? What if I’m not worth it? Kyungsoo’s thoughts were interpreted when Jongin grabbed his hands. 

“Stop overthinking things. I can see the little wheels spinning in that pretty little head of yours. Everything will work out perfectly fine, I promise. We will take things at whatever pace you want.” Jongin smiled before sitting next to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo still haven’t said anything. He was confused but also excited. He wanted to see where Jongin could take him. That thought alone scared Kyungsoo more than anything in the world. The last time he opened up to someone, they were taken from him without warning. There was nothing Kyungsoo could do to prevent it. 

Jongin saw tears started to well up in Kyungsoo’s eyes and took his face in his hands.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. We can just stay friends. I can deal with that. Don’t worry.” Jongin tried to reason. 

Kyungsoo started shaking his head, “No, no I want to see if there’s more. I just have stuff in my past to get though. It makes me scared to go forward with this.”

Jongin responded with complete understand, “Everyone has things in there past to get though, I’m right here whenever you want or need some to talk to. You also met Yixing and Sehun today and I could tell they really liked you. When you feel comfortable with them, they can become your friends also. I promise they are just as gay as I am, I mean we are dancers after all.” 

A giggle started to bubble up from Kyungsoo’s chest, which made Jongin smile wider. Well at least I know I can make him smile even when he’s about to cry. This has to be a good start. 

Kyungsoo nodded his head while taking a deep breath to calm himself down, “Would you like some more tea or something else to drink? Since I made you choke on all of this cup.” 

Jongin laughed, “No thank you, I definitely had more than enough tea for today.”

“Alright, thank you again for driving me home.” 

“No problem, now I’ve seen where you live so I can visit whenever I want.” Jongin said with a smirk. 

“Will I see you on campus tomorrow?” 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, not tomorrow. I work on Tuesdays and Thursdays all day so I take classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.”

“Oh where do you work?”

“I work at the coffee shop near the ramyeon place we went too. You know Coffee House? It’s not very far from my apartment so its nice and I like my boss. He’s able to work pretty well with my school schedule.” 

“Yeah, I know where that’s at! I might have to come visit you tomorrow! You know maybe drive you home again.” Jongin said with a sassy smirk. 

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded, “ I would love to have some company, it gets really slow throughout the day so I get a pretty long break.” 

“Then I will definitely see you tomorrow.” 

“So are you gay?” Kyungsoo just blurted out after it got quite. 

Jongin started choking on his tea he was drinking and when Kyungsoo realized his question, he immediately started apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry Jongin, oh my god, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.” Kyungsoo said while trying to pat Jongin’s back to help him stop choking. 

Jongin started to shake his head once he got his breath back to normal. “I don’t mind the question, I was just surprised you asked it so soon.”

“W-Well I just wanted to know if you are or not, because talking to you tonight made me realized I might like you more than a friend.” Kyungsoo said shyly while dropping his gaze to his hands instead of Jongin’s eyes. 

Jongin kneeled in front of Kyungsoo and gently lifted his chin so that he could look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Yes, I’m gay and I am glad that you might like me more than just a friend because I might like you just a little more than a friend also.” Jongin offered Kyungsoo a soft smile and Kyungsoo saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

All Kyungsoo could do was just stare at Jongin. He couldn’t believe that he admitted his feelings and that Jongin might feel the same way. Was this really happening? Is this to fast? What if it all goes down hill from here? What if I’m not worth it? Kyungsoo’s thoughts were interpreted when Jongin grabbed his hands. 

“Stop overthinking things. I can see the little wheels spinning in that pretty little head of yours. Everything will work out perfectly fine, I promise. We will take things at whatever pace you want.” Jongin smiled before sitting next to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo still haven’t said anything. He was confused but also excited. He wanted to see where Jongin could take him. That thought alone scared Kyungsoo more than anything in the world. The last time he opened up to someone, they were taken from him without warning. There was nothing Kyungsoo could do to prevent it. 

Jongin saw tears started to well up in Kyungsoo’s eyes and took his face in his hands.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. We can just stay friends. I can deal with that. Don’t worry.” Jongin tried to reason. 

Kyungsoo started shaking his head, “No, no I want to see if there’s more. I just have stuff in my past to get though. It makes me scared to go forward with this.”

Jongin responded with complete understand, “Everyone has things in there past to get though, I’m right here whenever you want or need some to talk to. You also met Yixing and Sehun today and I could tell they really liked you. When you feel comfortable with them, they can become your friends also. I promise they are just as gay as I am, I mean we are dancers after all.” 

A giggle started to bubble up from Kyungsoo’s chest, which made Jongin smile wider. Well at least I know I can make him smile even when he’s about to cry. This has to be a good start. 

Kyungsoo nodded his head while taking a deep breath to calm himself down, “Would you like some more tea or something else to drink? Since I made you choke on all of this cup.” 

Jongin laughed, “No thank you, I definitely had more than enough tea for today.”

“Alright, thank you again for driving me home.” 

“No problem, now I’ve seen where you live so I can visit whenever I want.” Jongin said with a smirk. 

“Will I see you on campus tomorrow?” 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, not tomorrow. I work on Tuesdays and Thursdays all day so I take classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.”

“Oh where do you work?”

“I work at the coffee shop near the ramyeon place we went too. You know Coffee House? It’s not very far from my apartment so its nice and I like my boss. He’s able to work pretty well with my school schedule.” 

“Yeah, I know where that’s at! I might have to come visit you tomorrow! You know maybe drive you home again.” Jongin said with a sassy smirk. 

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded, “ I would love to have some company, it gets really slow throughout the day so I get a pretty long break.” 

“Then I will definitely see you tomorrow.” 

 

They continued to chat until about eleven at night and when Jongin noticed he said, “Oh shit, it’s really late. I’m sorry for keeping you up, you probably have to wake up early tomorrow.” 

“Yeah I have to be at work at 8:30 in the morning. I’m kind of used to it by now though.” Kyungsoo laughed lightly. 

“I wish I could stay longer so we can talk. What time do you get out tomorrow?”

“I get off at 5:30 or 6, it depends how busy it is around that time.” 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up and we can spend time here and just talk to get to know each other better.” Jongin reasoned. 

“A-Are you sure? You don’t have to drive me, its not a long walk.” Kyungsoo stuttered out surprised that Jongin wants to hang out with him again. 

“I want to drive you, that’s how I know for sure I will see you again and get to spend time with you.” 

“Are you sure you want to hang out here again? My apartment isn’t very nice. Could I maybe see your apartment?”

“Yeah sure, we can go there tomorrow, but my apartment is about the same size as yours.” 

“I still want to see it! It will let me know how you actually live at home.”

Jongin laughed, “Alright we can go to my apartment, so you can fulfill your curiosity.” 

Jongin started walking towards the door and Kyungsoo followed behind him. 

“You don’t have to walk me all the way to my car, Just watch from your window.” Jongin said as he turned to face Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo nodded as he leaned on the doorframe. 

Jongin started to play with his hands as if he was nervous about something. Kyungsoo noticed, “Are you okay, Jongin?”

“U-Um yeah, Can I ask you something though?” 

“Sure, anything. What is it?” Kyungsoo straighten up so he wasn’t leaning on the doorframe anymore. 

“C-Can I hug you goodbye? I know that might be weird, but I just want you to understand how much I want to try with you. I really feel something for you. But if you don’t want me too or you feel uncomfort-“

Kyungsoo surprised himself and stepped forward to hug Jongin; cutting off Jongin’s thoughts. 

He mumbled into Jongin’s chest, “I hope you can see that I feel something for you too.” 

Jongin wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist and squeezed tighter to say that he understands. 

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Kyungsoo started to pull away so he could face Jongin. 

“It’s getting really late, I don’t want anything to happen to you when you drive home. So please be careful and pay attention to all the other cars when you are driving. Ill watch you leave from my window, I promise. As long as you promise to text me when you get home.” 

“Of course I will text you.” Jongin smiled as he completely released Kyungsoo.

Once Jongin started to walk down the stairs. Kyungsoo shut the door and ran to his window to watch Jongin. When Jongin got into his car, he leaned forward so he could wave at Kyungsoo though his windshield.

Kyungsoo didn’t know if Jongin could see him, but he wave back with a smile. Once Jongin’s car was out of site, he hurried and got ready for bed and waited for Jongin’s text saying he got home. 

Just as Kyungsoo was about to fall asleep, his phone buzzed saying he had a text. 

I made it home Kyungsoo. I hope you sleep well and thank you for today. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. –Jonginnie <3

Kyungsoo smiled so wide his face hurt. 

That night he dreamed about Jongin just smiling and laughing at him. 

 

As Kyungsoo started to get ready the next morning, he had no reason to frown. He was in the best mood possible and it was all because of Jongin.

Kyungsoo started to think about everything that happened yesterday and he was surprised he didn’t start to freak out. Before, when Kyungsoo though about getting close to someone, it would freak him out and he would try to distance himself from that person. But with Jongin, he feels this connection that make him feel comfortable, like Jongin could never hurt him in anyway. 

After he dressed in his uniform for the café, which consisted of a brown button down shirt, black work pants, and black slip proof shoes; he made his way into his kitchen to make breakfast for himself. As he was about to make coffee for himself, he changed it to tea. 

Maybe Jongin is having a good effect on him.

He took his tea with him as he started to walk to the Coffee House. As he entered the front door, customers were already everywhere. He saw Minseok, his boss, smile and wave at him quickly before he started making someone else’s’ drink. 

That was his queue to hurry and get clocked him, which was exactly what Kyungsoo did. 

 

Kyungsoo realized it was already 4:30 in the afternoon and couldn’t be more thankful that he only had another hour left at work. When he realized someone was at the register, “Welcome to Coffee House, what can I get started for you?”

When Kyungsoo looked up to offer the customer a smile, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Jongin standing there in a loose t-shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. 

“I would actually like to take you home, but since I can’t do that, I’ll just take a tea and a pastry.” Jongin smirked.

Kyungsoo was a little stunned by Jongin’s words, because he really wanted them to be true. 

When he recovered he said, “U-Um yeah I would like that too, but I’ll get your tea and your pastry hold on.” 

Kyungsoo rushed away to hurry and prepare Jongin’s order; Jongin just laughed and shook his head at how cute Kyungsoo was. 

When Kyungsoo returned and handed Jongin his order; Jongin asked, “How much do I owe you for this though?”

“You don’t owe me anything, it’s on me today.” Kyungsoo smirked and Jongin was shocked that sassy Kyungsoo came out a little. 

“Alright, I see how it is. I’ll find something else to pay for.” 

“Well, when I come over today, we aren’t getting food because it’s too expensive. I’ll just cook for us.” Kyungsoo said.

“You cook? And you haven’t told me?? You have literally become my best friend.” Jongin exclaimed.

Kyungsoo just laughed, “Yeah I can cook. My mother taught me from a very young age and I fell in love with it. We just have to buy groceries before going over to your house.” 

“Deal!”

 

As 5:30 p.m. approached, Kyungsoo became really excited to finally hang out with Jongin. For the last hour, Jongin just sat in a seat next to the windows and listened to music. Casually looking over Kyungsoo more than he should, but he couldn’t help himself. Kyungsoo was so damn cute. 

Minseok came up to Kyungsoo, “You can go ahead and get out of here Kyungsoo, and I see some handsome guy waiting for you over there.” 

Minseok sent Kyungsoo a wink and walked away before Kyungsoo could respond. He started to take off his apron and hat to put into the back of the shop and clock out. 

Kyungsoo made his way over to Jongin, and he didn’t notice when Kyungsoo sat down. So Kyungsoo took the opportunity to stare at how handsome Jongin was. Kyungsoo took in his tan skin, which Kyungsoo didn’t notice before, but it was beautiful to Kyungsoo. he also took in his long eyelashes and his full lips. Kyungsoo wondered how those would feel against his lips. He physically shook his head to clear those thoughts; it was way to early to think about that. 

Jongin noticed someone was sitting with him when Kyungsoo shook his head, and he slightly jumped. 

“I didn’t know you were sitting there! You should have said something! God, I almost had a heart attack.” 

Kyungsoo found Jongin’s response very funny and started laughing, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you didn’t want to disturb me. I know you were starting at how handsome I am.” Jongin said jokingly.

Kyungsoo hurried and dropped his gaze to his lap so Jongin wouldn’t see his pink cheeks and figure out that was exactly what he was doing. 

But nothing gets past Jongin and he noticed where Kyungsoo’s gaze dropped too. “You were really thinking about how handsome I am, weren’t you? Oh my god, that’s so cute!” 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks just turned a darker shade of pink and he was at a loss of words to say. He didn’t want to lie and deny it, but he didn’t want Jongin to make fun of him. 

“It’s okay Kyungsoo, I was staring at you the whole time you were working just looking at how beautiful you are. So technically, we are even.”

Kyungsoo looked up in surprise and with wide eyes. Jongin really has a way with words and knows exactly what to say to make Kyungsoo fall for him. 

“You can look at me all you want, Kyungsoo. I really don’t mind. I promise. Let’s go get some groceries so you can cook for me.” Jongin winked at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo realized Jongin really knows how to flirt and Kyungsoo enjoys this more than he should. 

 

When they arrived at Jongin’s apartment, Kyungsoo realized why Jongin drives to campus; he lived about 10 minutes from campus. Which was a little to far for him to walk. As they rode the elevator to the fourth floor, Kyungsoo become really nervous. He had no idea why, they were probably going to do what they did last night, just talk and get to know each other better. 

Jongin carried most of the bags along with his backpack so Kyungsoo didn’t have to carry anything. Since Jongin’s hands were full, he wasn’t able to get the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, do you mind reaching in my pocket to get my keys and unlock the door? I can’t exactly reach it with all this stuff in my hands.” Jongin smiled slightly. 

Kyungsoo just looked at him for second thinking he was joking because it was so close to down there, but Jongin just looked at him waiting for Kyungsoo get them. 

He moved closer to Jongin and slow reached into his pocket trying to avoid anything but the keys. When his hand touched the keys, he quickly grabbed them and got his hand out of Jongin’s pocket. 

“Which key is it to open the door?”

“The one that has a blue cover on the end.”

Kyungsoo just looked at him a little weirdly while unlocking the door and Jongin explained, as they walked into the apartment, that his apartment and the dance studio on campus has similar keys and he can never remember. 

Jongin went to put everything down in the kitchen while Kyungsoo just looked around. He rounded the corner of the living room and saw the beautiful view of the city. Jongin’s fourth floor apartment was not too high but not to low to see everything in he city. 

Kyungsoo walked immediately towards the window and just took in the beautiful view of the city. He could see Han River and the Seoul Tower. It was truly beautiful. Kyungsoo could understand why Jongin drove to campus instead of living close. This view was breathtaking. 

Jongin interpreted Kyungsoo thoughts when he came and stood behind Kyungsoo and settled his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. This caused Kyungsoo to jump a little and turn around to face Jongin. 

There were just standing there in front of the window, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo was the first one to speak, “This apartment is beautiful, I would love to live here and wake up to this everything.” 

Jongin gently caressed Kyungsoo’s face with one hand on each cheek, “I would love to wake up to this everyday, too.”

Kyungsoo just continued to look into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin broke the gaze when he coughed and looked down. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to help you with anything for dinner?” 

“No, its fine. You can just relax. You paid for the groceries, so I’ll cook.”

Jongin nodded, “Do you mind if I shower? I feel like I stink ‘cause I went to the café right after dance practice.”

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I don’t mind. Dinner will hopefully be ready by the time you get out.”

 

When Jongin exited the shower, he immediately smelled the delicious dinner Kyungsoo was cooking. He definitely smelled kimchi, but he couldn’t pick up what else there was. 

Jongin walked out with a pair of grey sweatpants on and a towel hanging over his head to dry his hair. When Kyungsoo turned to look at him, he blushed and turned away quickly because Jongin didn’t have a shirt on. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he meant to forget a shirt to cause Kyungsoo’s heart to beat wildly or if Jongin truly forgot. 

Jongin entered the kitchen and stood right behind Kyungsoo, “Oh this smells so damn good what is it?”

“Its Kimchi Spaghetti, it’s a recipe my mom used to make for my brother and I growing up.” Kyungsoo didn’t dare turn around because if he did, Jongin would automatically know how he affected him. He could feel his face still burning. 

“Do you need help with anything?”

“U-Um, you can just get the plates, everything is almost done. I just have to mix it together.”

What Kyungsoo didn’t realize was that the plates were right above where he was standing and Jongin didn’t say a word as he reached up above his head to grab the plates. As Jongin did this, his bare chest pressed against Kyungsoo’s back. 

Kyungsoo just froze, right in the middle of mixing everything. He didn’t move a muscle until Jongin stepped away from him. Jongin set the plates next to the stove and put an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “There you go. Anything else?”

“A-Ah no, I think I got everything from here. You can go have a seat, I’ll bring it to you when I’m done.”

As Jongin started to walk away, Kyungsoo mumbled, “And maybe put on a shirt, its distracting.”

Jongin heard him and laughed, “Yeah, I’ll go put on a shirt.”

By the time Kyungsoo could turn around and say sorry if he offended him, Jongin was already in his bedroom. 

When Jongin came back, Kyungsoo was setting the two plates on the breakfast bar right outside of the kitchen. When he noticed Jongin walk out he immediately apologized, “I’m sorry if I offended you, Jongin. You don’t have to wear a shirt if you don’t want too. It is your house after all. I’m sorry.”

Jongin didn’t say anything put walked over and enveloped Kyungsoo in a hug and he was too stunned to return the hug, so he just stood there, frozen. 

“I want you to feel comfortable, so if putting on shirt makes you feel more comfortable, then I will. I don’t mind; you shouldn’t be sorry. Let’s eat, okay?”

As they ate, they talked about little things, like how classes were going. Kyungsoo found out Jongin doesn’t have a job, but during the summers he performs with a dance company and earns a decent amount of money, which was how he was able to afford this perfect apartment. 

Kyungsoo also found out that Jongin practices every day in dance studio on campus for a minimum of an hour. He gets the whole time by himself, which explains why he has a key. 

“Well I know you are still curious to see me dance, so someday you should stop by and see me practice.” Jongin said as he finished up his meal. 

Jongin said he would do the dishes later, so that they could just leave them in the sink. 

“Its not too late, its only 7:30 p.m. would you like to watch a movie? We can rent one that you have in mind.” Jongin said while walking into the living room. 

Kyungsoo followed and said, ”Sure, I don’t mind, I have class at 9:30 in the morning tomorrow so I have to be home at a decent time.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you home by your bedtime.” Jongin winked as they sat down to start watching some random movie. 

 

By the time the movie was over, it was almost 9:30 p.m. and Kyungsoo had fallen asleep on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin really didn’t have the heart to try and move him so he just turned on some random show and waited for Kyungsoo to wake up. 

It didn’t take very long for Kyungsoo to wake up. As he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings he realized he was leaning on something – or rather someone warm. When Kyungsoo remembered that he was still at Jongin’s and fell asleep not even halfway though the movie; he sat up straight. 

Jongin was surprised by how quickly Kyungsoo sat up, “Hey, you awake now?”

“Yeah, I am now. I’m sorry if I ruined the movie by falling asleep.” Kyungsoo said while rubbing his eyes trying to remove the sleep from them. 

Jongin leaned close to Kyungsoo’s face, looking him directly into his eyes, “What have I said about saying sorry? Hm? If I were bothered that you fell asleep, I would have woken you up. But I didn’t cause I got to stare at your beautiful face.”

Kyungsoo debated leaning closer and kissing Jongin right on the lips. He even glanced at Jongin’s lips quickly, hoping Jongin didn’t notice, but he did. Of course he did. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Kyungsoo? Is that the way you want to go?” Jongin said huskily.

Kyungsoo couldn’t speak so he simply nodded his head in response. 

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s face, gently, in his hands and asked again, “Are you sure you want me to do this?“

This time Kyungsoo responded with a breathy, “Yes, please.” 

Jongin leaned forward to press his lips timidly on Kyungsoo’s. The kiss was very chaste, but Kyungsoo could feel what Jongin hasn’t put into words about how he feels for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tried his best to say what he was feeling into the kiss. He brought his hands up to hold Jongin’s head and deepened the kiss. Kyungsoo started to move his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin started to rub Kyungsoo’s cheeks with his thumb to encourage him that he was doing fine and he was enjoying it. Before the kiss got too heated, Kyungsoo moved his hands down to Jongin’s chest and gently push him away.

When Jongin moved away, he panted trying to catch his breath, as did Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smiled a genuinely at Jongin and looked down blushing again for the hundredth time that night. 

Jongin grabbed his face again to lift his face so his eyes met Jongin’s. 

“Don’t hide that blush from me. I want to see if, since I’m the one who put it there.” Jongin said still trying to catch his breath. 

Kyungsoo smiled his heart-shaped smile and nodded. He was starting to become more comfortable with Jongin, which made him so happy. Being with Jongin, he didn’t have to try at all. It all came natural for them. 

Jongin leaned forward to kiss his forehead, “Let’s get you home before it gets too late and I do something we both aren’t ready for yet.”

 

 

They continued to chat until about eleven at night and when Jongin noticed he said, “Oh shit, it’s really late. I’m sorry for keeping you up, you probably have to wake up early tomorrow.” 

“Yeah I have to be at work at 8:30 in the morning. I’m kind of used to it by now though.” Kyungsoo laughed lightly. 

“I wish I could stay longer so we can talk. What time do you get out tomorrow?”

“I get off at 5:30 or 6, it depends how busy it is around that time.” 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up and we can spend time here and just talk to get to know each other better.” Jongin reasoned. 

“A-Are you sure? You don’t have to drive me, its not a long walk.” Kyungsoo stuttered out surprised that Jongin wants to hang out with him again. 

“I want to drive you, that’s how I know for sure I will see you again and get to spend time with you.” 

“Are you sure you want to hang out here again? My apartment isn’t very nice. Could I maybe see your apartment?”

“Yeah sure, we can go there tomorrow, but my apartment is about the same size as yours.” 

“I still want to see it! It will let me know how you actually live at home.”

Jongin laughed, “Alright we can go to my apartment, so you can fulfill your curiosity.” 

Jongin started walking towards the door and Kyungsoo followed behind him. 

“You don’t have to walk me all the way to my car, Just watch from your window.” Jongin said as he turned to face Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo nodded as he leaned on the doorframe. 

Jongin started to play with his hands as if he was nervous about something. Kyungsoo noticed, “Are you okay, Jongin?”

“U-Um yeah, Can I ask you something though?” 

“Sure, anything. What is it?” Kyungsoo straighten up so he wasn’t leaning on the doorframe anymore. 

“C-Can I hug you goodbye? I know that might be weird, but I just want you to understand how much I want to try with you. I really feel something for you. But if you don’t want me too or you feel uncomfort-“

Kyungsoo surprised himself and stepped forward to hug Jongin; cutting off Jongin’s thoughts. 

He mumbled into Jongin’s chest, “I hope you can see that I feel something for you too.” 

Jongin wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist and squeezed tighter to say that he understands. 

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Kyungsoo started to pull away so he could face Jongin. 

“It’s getting really late, I don’t want anything to happen to you when you drive home. So please be careful and pay attention to all the other cars when you are driving. Ill watch you leave from my window, I promise. As long as you promise to text me when you get home.” 

“Of course I will text you.” Jongin smiled as he completely released Kyungsoo.

Once Jongin started to walk down the stairs. Kyungsoo shut the door and ran to his window to watch Jongin. When Jongin got into his car, he leaned forward so he could wave at Kyungsoo though his windshield.

Kyungsoo didn’t know if Jongin could see him, but he wave back with a smile. Once Jongin’s car was out of site, he hurried and got ready for bed and waited for Jongin’s text saying he got home. 

Just as Kyungsoo was about to fall asleep, his phone buzzed saying he had a text. 

I made it home Kyungsoo. I hope you sleep well and thank you for today. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. –Jonginnie <3

Kyungsoo smiled so wide his face hurt. 

That night he dreamed about Jongin just smiling and laughing at him. 

 

As Kyungsoo started to get ready the next morning, he had no reason to frown. He was in the best mood possible and it was all because of Jongin.

Kyungsoo started to think about everything that happened yesterday and he was surprised he didn’t start to freak out. Before, when Kyungsoo though about getting close to someone, it would freak him out and he would try to distance himself from that person. But with Jongin, he feels this connection that make him feel comfortable, like Jongin could never hurt him in anyway. 

After he dressed in his uniform for the café, which consisted of a brown button down shirt, black work pants, and black slip proof shoes; he made his way into his kitchen to make breakfast for himself. As he was about to make coffee for himself, he changed it to tea. 

Maybe Jongin is having a good effect on him.

He took his tea with him as he started to walk to the Coffee House. As he entered the front door, customers were already everywhere. He saw Minseok, his boss, smile and wave at him quickly before he started making someone else’s’ drink. 

That was his queue to hurry and get clocked him, which was exactly what Kyungsoo did. 

 

Kyungsoo realized it was already 4:30 in the afternoon and couldn’t be more thankful that he only had another hour left at work. When he realized someone was at the register, “Welcome to Coffee House, what can I get started for you?”

When Kyungsoo looked up to offer the customer a smile, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Jongin standing there in a loose t-shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. 

“I would actually like to take you home, but since I can’t do that, I’ll just take a tea and a pastry.” Jongin smirked.

Kyungsoo was a little stunned by Jongin’s words, because he really wanted them to be true. 

When he recovered he said, “U-Um yeah I would like that too, but I’ll get your tea and your pastry hold on.” 

Kyungsoo rushed away to hurry and prepare Jongin’s order; Jongin just laughed and shook his head at how cute Kyungsoo was. 

When Kyungsoo returned and handed Jongin his order; Jongin asked, “How much do I owe you for this though?”

“You don’t owe me anything, it’s on me today.” Kyungsoo smirked and Jongin was shocked that sassy Kyungsoo came out a little. 

“Alright, I see how it is. I’ll find something else to pay for.” 

“Well, when I come over today, we aren’t getting food because it’s too expensive. I’ll just cook for us.” Kyungsoo said.

“You cook? And you haven’t told me?? You have literally become my best friend.” Jongin exclaimed.

Kyungsoo just laughed, “Yeah I can cook. My mother taught me from a very young age and I fell in love with it. We just have to buy groceries before going over to your house.” 

“Deal!”

 

As 5:30 p.m. approached, Kyungsoo became really excited to finally hang out with Jongin. For the last hour, Jongin just sat in a seat next to the windows and listened to music. Casually looking over Kyungsoo more than he should, but he couldn’t help himself. Kyungsoo was so damn cute. 

Minseok came up to Kyungsoo, “You can go ahead and get out of here Kyungsoo, and I see some handsome guy waiting for you over there.” 

Minseok sent Kyungsoo a wink and walked away before Kyungsoo could respond. He started to take off his apron and hat to put into the back of the shop and clock out. 

Kyungsoo made his way over to Jongin, and he didn’t notice when Kyungsoo sat down. So Kyungsoo took the opportunity to stare at how handsome Jongin was. Kyungsoo took in his tan skin, which Kyungsoo didn’t notice before, but it was beautiful to Kyungsoo. he also took in his long eyelashes and his full lips. Kyungsoo wondered how those would feel against his lips. He physically shook his head to clear those thoughts; it was way to early to think about that. 

Jongin noticed someone was sitting with him when Kyungsoo shook his head, and he slightly jumped. 

“I didn’t know you were sitting there! You should have said something! God, I almost had a heart attack.” 

Kyungsoo found Jongin’s response very funny and started laughing, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you didn’t want to disturb me. I know you were starting at how handsome I am.” Jongin said jokingly.

Kyungsoo hurried and dropped his gaze to his lap so Jongin wouldn’t see his pink cheeks and figure out that was exactly what he was doing. 

But nothing gets past Jongin and he noticed where Kyungsoo’s gaze dropped too. “You were really thinking about how handsome I am, weren’t you? Oh my god, that’s so cute!” 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks just turned a darker shade of pink and he was at a loss of words to say. He didn’t want to lie and deny it, but he didn’t want Jongin to make fun of him. 

“It’s okay Kyungsoo, I was staring at you the whole time you were working just looking at how beautiful you are. So technically, we are even.”

Kyungsoo looked up in surprise and with wide eyes. Jongin really has a way with words and knows exactly what to say to make Kyungsoo fall for him. 

“You can look at me all you want, Kyungsoo. I really don’t mind. I promise. Let’s go get some groceries so you can cook for me.” Jongin winked at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo realized Jongin really knows how to flirt and Kyungsoo enjoys this more than he should. 

 

When they arrived at Jongin’s apartment, Kyungsoo realized why Jongin drives to campus; he lived about 10 minutes from campus. Which was a little to far for him to walk. As they rode the elevator to the fourth floor, Kyungsoo become really nervous. He had no idea why, they were probably going to do what they did last night, just talk and get to know each other better. 

Jongin carried most of the bags along with his backpack so Kyungsoo didn’t have to carry anything. Since Jongin’s hands were full, he wasn’t able to get the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, do you mind reaching in my pocket to get my keys and unlock the door? I can’t exactly reach it with all this stuff in my hands.” Jongin smiled slightly. 

Kyungsoo just looked at him for second thinking he was joking because it was so close to down there, but Jongin just looked at him waiting for Kyungsoo get them. 

He moved closer to Jongin and slow reached into his pocket trying to avoid anything but the keys. When his hand touched the keys, he quickly grabbed them and got his hand out of Jongin’s pocket. 

“Which key is it to open the door?”

“The one that has a blue cover on the end.”

Kyungsoo just looked at him a little weirdly while unlocking the door and Jongin explained, as they walked into the apartment, that his apartment and the dance studio on campus has similar keys and he can never remember. 

Jongin went to put everything down in the kitchen while Kyungsoo just looked around. He rounded the corner of the living room and saw the beautiful view of the city. Jongin’s fourth floor apartment was not too high but not to low to see everything in he city. 

Kyungsoo walked immediately towards the window and just took in the beautiful view of the city. He could see Han River and the Seoul Tower. It was truly beautiful. Kyungsoo could understand why Jongin drove to campus instead of living close. This view was breathtaking. 

Jongin interpreted Kyungsoo thoughts when he came and stood behind Kyungsoo and settled his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. This caused Kyungsoo to jump a little and turn around to face Jongin. 

There were just standing there in front of the window, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo was the first one to speak, “This apartment is beautiful, I would love to live here and wake up to this everything.” 

Jongin gently caressed Kyungsoo’s face with one hand on each cheek, “I would love to wake up to this everyday, too.”

Kyungsoo just continued to look into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin broke the gaze when he coughed and looked down. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to help you with anything for dinner?” 

“No, its fine. You can just relax. You paid for the groceries, so I’ll cook.”

Jongin nodded, “Do you mind if I shower? I feel like I stink ‘cause I went to the café right after dance practice.”

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I don’t mind. Dinner will hopefully be ready by the time you get out.”

 

When Jongin exited the shower, he immediately smelled the delicious dinner Kyungsoo was cooking. He definitely smelled kimchi, but he couldn’t pick up what else there was. 

Jongin walked out with a pair of grey sweatpants on and a towel hanging over his head to dry his hair. When Kyungsoo turned to look at him, he blushed and turned away quickly because Jongin didn’t have a shirt on. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he meant to forget a shirt to cause Kyungsoo’s heart to beat wildly or if Jongin truly forgot. 

Jongin entered the kitchen and stood right behind Kyungsoo, “Oh this smells so damn good what is it?”

“Its Kimchi Spaghetti, it’s a recipe my mom used to make for my brother and I growing up.” Kyungsoo didn’t dare turn around because if he did, Jongin would automatically know how he affected him. He could feel his face still burning. 

“Do you need help with anything?”

“U-Um, you can just get the plates, everything is almost done. I just have to mix it together.”

What Kyungsoo didn’t realize was that the plates were right above where he was standing and Jongin didn’t say a word as he reached up above his head to grab the plates. As Jongin did this, his bare chest pressed against Kyungsoo’s back. 

Kyungsoo just froze, right in the middle of mixing everything. He didn’t move a muscle until Jongin stepped away from him. Jongin set the plates next to the stove and put an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “There you go. Anything else?”

“A-Ah no, I think I got everything from here. You can go have a seat, I’ll bring it to you when I’m done.”

As Jongin started to walk away, Kyungsoo mumbled, “And maybe put on a shirt, its distracting.”

Jongin heard him and laughed, “Yeah, I’ll go put on a shirt.”

By the time Kyungsoo could turn around and say sorry if he offended him, Jongin was already in his bedroom. 

When Jongin came back, Kyungsoo was setting the two plates on the breakfast bar right outside of the kitchen. When he noticed Jongin walk out he immediately apologized, “I’m sorry if I offended you, Jongin. You don’t have to wear a shirt if you don’t want too. It is your house after all. I’m sorry.”

Jongin didn’t say anything put walked over and enveloped Kyungsoo in a hug and he was too stunned to return the hug, so he just stood there, frozen. 

“I want you to feel comfortable, so if putting on shirt makes you feel more comfortable, then I will. I don’t mind; you shouldn’t be sorry. Let’s eat, okay?”

As they ate, they talked about little things, like how classes were going. Kyungsoo found out Jongin doesn’t have a job, but during the summers he performs with a dance company and earns a decent amount of money, which was how he was able to afford this perfect apartment. 

Kyungsoo also found out that Jongin practices every day in dance studio on campus for a minimum of an hour. He gets the whole time by himself, which explains why he has a key. 

“Well I know you are still curious to see me dance, so someday you should stop by and see me practice.” Jongin said as he finished up his meal. 

Jongin said he would do the dishes later, so that they could just leave them in the sink. 

“Its not too late, its only 7:30 p.m. would you like to watch a movie? We can rent one that you have in mind.” Jongin said while walking into the living room. 

Kyungsoo followed and said, ”Sure, I don’t mind, I have class at 9:30 in the morning tomorrow so I have to be home at a decent time.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you home by your bedtime.” Jongin winked as they sat down to start watching some random movie. 

 

By the time the movie was over, it was almost 9:30 p.m. and Kyungsoo had fallen asleep on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin really didn’t have the heart to try and move him so he just turned on some random show and waited for Kyungsoo to wake up. 

It didn’t take very long for Kyungsoo to wake up. As he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings he realized he was leaning on something – or rather someone warm. When Kyungsoo remembered that he was still at Jongin’s and fell asleep not even halfway though the movie; he sat up straight. 

Jongin was surprised by how quickly Kyungsoo sat up, “Hey, you awake now?”

“Yeah, I am now. I’m sorry if I ruined the movie by falling asleep.” Kyungsoo said while rubbing his eyes trying to remove the sleep from them. 

Jongin leaned close to Kyungsoo’s face, looking him directly into his eyes, “What have I said about saying sorry? Hm? If I were bothered that you fell asleep, I would have woken you up. But I didn’t cause I got to stare at your beautiful face.”

Kyungsoo debated leaning closer and kissing Jongin right on the lips. He even glanced at Jongin’s lips quickly, hoping Jongin didn’t notice, but he did. Of course he did. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Kyungsoo? Is that the way you want to go?” Jongin said huskily.

Kyungsoo couldn’t speak so he simply nodded his head in response. 

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s face, gently, in his hands and asked again, “Are you sure you want me to do this?“

This time Kyungsoo responded with a breathy, “Yes, please.” 

Jongin leaned forward to press his lips timidly on Kyungsoo’s. The kiss was very chaste, but Kyungsoo could feel what Jongin hasn’t put into words about how he feels for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tried his best to say what he was feeling into the kiss. He brought his hands up to hold Jongin’s head and deepened the kiss. Kyungsoo started to move his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin started to rub Kyungsoo’s cheeks with his thumb to encourage him that he was doing fine and he was enjoying it. Before the kiss got too heated, Kyungsoo moved his hands down to Jongin’s chest and gently push him away.

When Jongin moved away, he panted trying to catch his breath, as did Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smiled a genuinely at Jongin and looked down blushing again for the hundredth time that night. 

Jongin grabbed his face again to lift his face so his eyes met Jongin’s. 

“Don’t hide that blush from me. I want to see if, since I’m the one who put it there.” Jongin said still trying to catch his breath. 

Kyungsoo smiled his heart-shaped smile and nodded. He was starting to become more comfortable with Jongin, which made him so happy. Being with Jongin, he didn’t have to try at all. It all came natural for them. 

Jongin leaned forward to kiss his forehead, “Let’s get you home before it gets too late and I do something we both aren’t ready for yet.”


	5. If the outgoing words are beautiful, then the incoming words will be beautiful too

Jongin drove Kyungsoo back to his apartment after their breathing went back to normal. Kyungsoo was still so shocked that they kissed already; maybe they were taking thing a little too fast. He wanted to ask Jongin's opinion on it, but he was scared Jongin would judge him.   
No, Jongin wouldn’t judge me. I should just ask him what he thinks.

But should I do it now? Or wait till tomorrow if I see him?

Kyungsoo didn’t realize that they already were in front of his apartment until Jongin covered his hands with his own. 

"You okay? What are you thinking about? Hm?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo looked up into his eyes and realized there was nothing to be scared about.

"Do you think we are moving too fast? Is it normal to have already kissed? I'm not sure how these things are supposed to go." Kyungsoo just let his sentence trail off in the silence of the car. 

"Do you think we are moving too fast? Do you want to slow down?" Jongin finally asked.

"I don't want too, I like where we are at. I just want to make sure its normal."

"I told you before, Soo. If you want to slow down, we will slow down. We'll go at whatever pace you want to go at. But you have to remember that every relationship is completely different. They start out completely different also. So our little story will be different from others that walk around campus." Jongin responded with all seriousness. 

Kyungsoo just smiled at Jongin; he was so grateful that he had Jongin as his friend? Boyfriend? He wasn't sure, but at the same time he didn't care. He was happy that Jongin was in his life. 

"I think we can stay at the pace we are going, I-I like where we're at. For the first time in a really long time, I'm happy with where I am - where we are. I'm grateful that you are in my life." Kyungsoo said looking directly into Jongin's eyes so he understands how serious he is. 

"I'm just as grateful that you are in mine, that we are in this together. I know you have some stuff to work though from your past, but so do it. I know I don't show it. But I do have some things to work though." Jongin eyes dropped to his lap, he was a little embarrassed to admitting to all that. 

"Just like you told me, I am here for you if and when you need someone talk to you." It was Kyungsoo's turn to cover Jongin's hands with his own. He wanted to make sure Jongin understood that he was there for him just as Jongin was there for Kyungsoo. They were in this together. 

"I know and I will talk to you soon about everything." Jongin nodded. 

"Thank you for tonight Jongin, I loved cooking for you and spending time with you." Kyungsoo leaned forward to wrap his arms around Jongin's neck to hug him. 

Jongin was surprised, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his around Kyungsoo back, holding him tightly.   
"It scares me how much I feel for you." Jongin whispered as he buried his face in Kyungsoo's neck. 

"Me too, Jongin." 

After a couple of minutes, Jongin pulled away and held Kyungsoo's face in his hands.

"You should get up to your apartment, it’s getting late. I want you to get some rest before your classes tomorrow."

"W-Will I see you tomorrow?" Kyungsoo stuttered out. 

"I will make time to see you, I promise."

Kyungsoo nodded and went to open his door when Jongin grabbed his arm and pulled him back, almost bumping heads with Kyungsoo. 

"I forgot to give you something." Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's breath fan out across his face. 

"What did you forget?" Kyungsoo breath coming out uneven. 

"This." Was the only thing Jongin said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's. 

Kyungsoo signed into the kiss leaning just a little more towards Jongin. Jongin started to move his lips against Kyungsoo's in a gentle manner and his hands came to rest on Kyungsoo's thighs. 

After a couple of minutes, Kyungsoo had to pull away because he couldn't breath. Jongin just smiled at him while also trying to catch his breath.

"Goodnight, Soo. I hope you sleep well." Jongin said breathlessly. 

Kyungsoo nodded and returned the smile, "You too, Nini."

"Nini? Where did that come from?" 

"Well, you put your name in my phone as Jonginnie and I thought I wanted a nickname for you, so Nini came to mind." Kyungsoo responded with a blush on his cheeks.

Jongin laughed, "You are way to cute for your own good. Get you cute, little ass out of my car and head upstairs before I attack you with kisses again."

Kyungsoo just nodded and quickly got out of the car. He closed the door and leaned down to wave goodbye to Jongin before he headed up to his apartment. 

When Kyungsoo rushed to his window he saw Jongin driving off towards his apartment. 

Kyungsoo got ready for bed and when he finally lay down, all he could do was smile thinking back on today. Jongin was so sweet and caring and he had no idea how he got so lucky. Meeting Jongin was probably the best thing to happen to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo's thoughts were interpreted when his phone buzzed. 

I made it home, Kyungsoo. I know you didn't tell me to text you, but I know you like to know when I got home. I hope you sleep well and I will definitely see you tomorrow, I will make sure of it. -Jonginnie <3

Thanks for texting me Jongin, I really appreciate it. I hope you sleep well too. I am excited to see you tomorrow. 

After Kyungsoo texted Jongin back, he set his alarm and fell into a peaceful sleep. Only dreaming of Jongin and his kisses. 

 

Jongin kissed down Kyungsoo's neck to reach his perky nipples. Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo before he took one into his mouth and began to suck on it. Kyungsoo let out a long groan to tell Jongin know how good it feels. Jongin's hand found the other one and rolled it between his fingers making it hard. Jongin then moved from his chest to his stomach teasing the skin right above Kyungsoo's boxers. Jongin's hands went around Kyungsoo's hips, to his ass and squeezed. Kyungsoo let out another moan, he wanted to be quiet, but Jongin knew all the right places to touch and turn Kyungsoo on. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo's boxers down and buried his nose in the hair right about his length. Inhaling Jongin whispered, "You smell delicious." Jongin looked down and hovered over Kyungsoo rock hard length before engulfi-

Kyungsoo sat straight up in bed, slightly confused on what was happening to him. The first thing Kyungsoo noticed was his morning wood stretching his boxers so that there was a prominent bulge. The next thing he noticed was his alarm blaring at full volume. He reached over to turn it off and brushed his hard on against the pillow that lay next to him. Kyungsoo wanted to grind against it, but found some restraint. He ran a hand down his face and tried to calm his breath. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom and realized he had to take care of his problem in the shower or else he was going to have blue balls for the rest of the day. 

As he stepped in the shower all Kyungsoo could think about was the way Jongin's lips looked hovering right above his cock. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let the warm water trail down his body and he imagined them as Jongin's hands. Kyungsoo took his length in his hand and started slowly stroking it. He was already so hard from that dream he had that he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.   
Kyungsoo kept imagining Jongin's lips taking his whole length into his mouth before coming up to breathe. Kyungsoo's hand matched how he was thinking Jongin would blow him. Before he knew it Kyungsoo moaned Jongin's name and came as white painted his hand. 

Damn, I really shouldn't have done that. Now I will never be able to look at Jongin the same way.

Kyungsoo finished washing himself and got dressed for the day. Since he had to take care of his little problem, he didn’t have time to make himself breakfast. 

I'll just get something at the cafe after class. Kyungsoo thought as he headed out the door so he wouldn't be late. 

As Kyungsoo walked out of the class, he thought that that class was never going to end. He hated economics. He also hated that he waited to take this stupid freshman class. Kyungsoo walked straight into the cafe on campus and order a egg and cheese breakfast sandwich and a green tea. Jongin would be proud of me. He thought to himself. 

As Kyungsoo sat down at one of the tables, his phone buzzed alerting him he had an upcoming text message.

Hey Soo! Are you out of class? I have about an hour before my class, do you mind if I meet you?

Without thinking, Kyungsoo just started dialing Jongin’s number. 

“Hello?” Jongin answered

“Hey Nini. How’s your morning going?”

“Good, it would be better if I saw you though.” Jongin laughed. 

“Yeah, I got your text, I’m sitting in the café where we talked on Monday.”

“Oh okay. Good! I’ll be there in about a minute! Bye Soo!” 

Kyungsoo smiled and phone his phone down while taking a sip of his tea. 

Jongin saw Kyungsoo through the windows of the café, almost in the same spot he sat two days earlier. Jongin just smiled because he couldn’t get over how cute Kyungsoo was. 

Jongin entered the café and went to where Kyungsoo was sitting. Kyungsoo looked up and offered Jongin the prettiest smile. 

Jongin leaned down and pecked Kyungsoo on the lips. 

Kyungsoo didn’t even have enough time to return the kiss because he was so shocked that Jongin even kissed him in public. 

Jongin laughed and sat across from Kyungsoo, “What? Were you not expecting that?”

Kyungsoo shook his head in response and said “But I love it. So please continue doing it.”

Jongin nodded his head, “I definitely will then.” 

Kyungsoo saw Jongin look down towards his breakfast. The sandwich was already cut in half so Kyungsoo offered the half that he didn’t take a bite of.

“Here have the other half. I grabbed some fruit before I left my house this morning because I didn’t have enough time to make breakfast.” Kyungsoo’s thoughts drifted back to what he picture in the shower when he was taking care of his little problem.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take it if you are going to eat all of it.” Jongin thankfully interrupted his thoughts, but he couldn’t look him in the eyes because he was embarrassed. 

Kyungsoo just grabbed a napkin and took the other half of the sandwich and slid it over in front on Jongin. 

“I’m sure. Please eat.”

Jongin didn’t say another word as he snatched half the sandwich up and start devouring it. 

If Kyungsoo didn’t cook him dinner last night, he would have thought that Jongin hadn’t eaten in days. 

Jongin noticed Kyungsoo’s face and swallowed his bite, “I was so hungry when I woke up this morning and I forgot to eat ‘cause I wanted to meet you before class.”

“Did you not have enough dinner last night? You should have told me you were still hungry!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. 

“No, no. I’m hungry all the damn time. I think its cause I dance every day that my body needs all the food it can get.”

Kyungsoo sighed in relief. He was going to keep that in mind next time he cooked for Jongin, he would double the recipe.

When Kyungsoo noticed Jongin was finished, he slid his green tea over to Jongin. 

“No offence Soo, but I really don’t want that nasty ass coffee after that delicious breakfast sandwich.”

“It’s good, I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you, Nini.” Kyungsoo used his nickname to get Jongin to taste his so-called ‘nasty ass coffee’. When it was actually tea.

Jongin didn’t say anything, but slowly took the cup and lifted it towards his mouth. His brow scrunched up as he slowly took a sip, expecting it to be disgusting. When he tasted that it was green tea, he quickly put the cup down and stared at Kyungsoo. 

Jongin tried to keep a straight face to intimidate Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo saw through it. A giggle that turned into laugher made Jongin break his act and started laughing with Kyungsoo. 

“That was a nice one, Soo. I’ll get you for that, you wait and see.”

They talked for the next thirty minutes until Kyungsoo had to leave for class. Jongin stood up with Kyungsoo and waited for him to collect his stuff. 

Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders before leaning down and briefly kissing him on the lips. Of course Jongin wanted to do more than a tiny peck, but he didn’t want to embarrass Kyungsoo even more. 

When Jongin pulled away, he saw that pink tint to his cheeks. 

Jongin laughed, “You are so adorable, Soo. I love that you blush every time I kiss you.”

“I do not blus-“

Jongin kissing him a little harder and a little longer cut Kyungsoo off. 

When Jongin pulled back again, he saw a bit darker blush to Kyungsoo’s perfect cheeks.

“See I told you! Every time.”

Kyungsoo pouted and mumbled, “So what if I do...”

Jongin laughed, “Its okay, I love it. Now you better head off to class before you are late.”

“Oh shit, Jongin! You distracted me!” Kyungsoo said and turned quickly to run off to class. 

Jongin yelled after Kyungsoo, “I’ll text you, Soo!”

Which made Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn even pinker as he made his way to his class.


	6. Butterflies come to pretty flowers

Kyungsoo was in his third class of the day trying to concentrate on what the professor was talking about when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

Hey Soo, I know you are in class, but when you are finished you should come over to the dance studio! That is if you want too. – Jonginnie

Yeah, I don’t mind coming over. I’ll text you when I’m on my way!

After texting Jongin, he willed himself to start paying attention. But his thoughts still kept going back to Jongin! 

I am so excited to see him dance. I never asked him what style of dance he does, but I’m so excited to see it. 

His thoughts were interpreted when the professor ended class for the day. It was fifteen minutes early and Kyungsoo was so happy. 

I wonder if Jongin has eaten today? Since I got out early, I’ll bring him something to eat.

Kyungsoo headed towards the sandwich shop that was on campus and picked Jongin and himself up a sandwich and some chips. He order one turkey and one ham sandwich because he wasn’t sure what Jongin liked, but he had a feeling Jongin is the type of person to eat anything. 

He was waiting for his order to be ready, he texted Jongin that he was about to head over to the dance studio. 

Awesome! I just got here so I’ll the studio door open! I’m in room 4! 

Kyungsoo smiled at how adorable Jongin was. Jongin is a whirlwind of different things. He is adorable, handsome, generous, understanding, and sexy. Kyungsoo couldn’t forget about sexy. 

“Kyungsoo? Orders ready!” The cashier called. 

Kyungsoo gathered the bag of sandwiches and thanked the worker before heading towards the dance studio. 

The studios were located in the performing arts building which wasn’t very far from where he was. It took him about five minutes to walk there. 

As he entered the building, the lobby was decorated with so many different art works and trophies. Kyungsoo went up to the directory to see what floor the dance studios were on. He has never actually been inside the performing arts building, so he had no idea where to go. 

Thank goodness that the directory was easy; he quickly found that the studios were one the first floor and all he had to do was walk straight back. 

After passing studio 3, he realized studio 4’s door was left open and a soft R&B song was playing. Kyungsoo peaked inside and noticed Jongin sitting on the floor in a split, stretching forward. His white t-shirt was pulled tightly so that Kyungsoo could see all the muscles in Jongin’s back. He also noticed the wall in front of Jongin was covered with mirrors. He could see Jongin’s’ eyes closed, concentrating on stretching. 

Kyungsoo started to walk farther into the studio, which made Jongin realized someone was entering. Jongin’s eyes opened and met Kyungsoo through the mirrors. Jongin stood up and turned around to face Kyungsoo.

“Hey! I’m glad you came! You can put your backpack over there. Here let me take it.”

“Oh, thanks Jongin.” Kyungsoo said as he started to take of his bag, trying not to smash the sandwiches he was holding. 

“What’s in the bag?” Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo was trying not to damage whatever was in there.

“Well I didn’t know if you had already eaten, so I bought us sandwiches.”

“Really? Oh my god, thank you Soo! I am actually starving!” Jongin said while putting his bag against the wall. 

Jongin walked back over to where Kyungsoo was standing and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Thank you Soo, really.”

Kyungsoo looked up into Jongin’s eyes and smiled, “You are more than welcome. I love taking care of you.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened at Kyungsoo’s words and stared at Kyungsoo. Jongin didn’t say anything for a second until he whispered a, “Thank you.” 

Kyungsoo just nodded and smiled softly back. It was weird to see Jongin not have anything to say, but Jongin quickly recovered. 

“Let’s eat!” Jongin said while sitting in the middle of the studio. 

Kyungsoo followed him and sat cross-legged in front of Jongin. 

He started taking out the sandwiches and chips, “I got one turkey and one ham ‘cause I didn’t know what you wanted.”

“I will eat anything, so you can pick.”

“Hmm, I’ll choose the turkey.” Kyungsoo decided.

“Good ‘cause I like ham better anyway.” Jongin smiled as he unwrapped the sandwich. 

As they ate they chatted about how their day was going so far. Jongin knew Kyungsoo had three classes today, but Kyungsoo found out that Jongin had two classes back to back and then he goes to the dance studio to practice everyday. They decided that, if Kyungsoo could, he would come to see Jongin practice when he was finished with classes. At first Kyungsoo was hesitant because he didn’t want to bother Jongin while he practiced, but Jongin assured him that he didn’t mind people watching him, especially Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo made Jongin promise that if he needed to concentrate on practicing without anyone watching him, he would tell Kyungsoo not to come see him. Jongin reluctantly agreed but he would never not want Kyungsoo to watch him dance. 

When they finished, Jongin threw all the trash away, “So you ready to watch me dance?”

Kyungsoo gulped because he was nervous to see Jongin dance. He didn’t know why, he just was excited, nervous, curious and turned on at the thought of Jongin dancing. 

“Yeah, I’m excited to see how you dance.” Kyungsoo choked out. 

“I’m just like every dancer, nothing too special. Go sit right in front of the mirrors so you are facing me. You get the whole experience that way.”

Kyungsoo followed what Jongin said while he went to put on some music.

The song was an R&B song that Kyungsoo has heard maybe once before on the radio. It had a very heavy beats and a sexual melody. I’m already so screwed Kyungsoo thought. 

Jongin didn’t start dancing right away, he just stretched his arms over his head and bent down to stretch his hips and legs out. He started walking towards the middle of the room and as soon as the lyrics started he began dancing at a slow pace. Drifting back and forth with the lyrics. He was dancing with the meaning of the words. Dancing with the lyrics, he pretended to hug someone close to his body, and then drifted from them. The way his arms and legs carried so much energy and strength was beautiful. Even his fingers were perfectly placed. When Jongin extended his arm, he could see the energy go down his arm and extend past his fingertips. Jongin danced with ease. It was truly beautiful. As the chorus of the song kicked in, his dancing began to intensify. His dancing was pure and innocent, but also dirty, sexy and passionate. The song talked about fighting and loving the other, and Jongin portrayed that perfectly. At times in the song, he could see the emotion on Jongin’s face that he was trying to portray. The song’s deep, heavy drums kicked in and Jongin rolled his body along with it. 

When the chorus kicked in for the second time, Jongin moved to the floor to do floor work, and it was just as beautiful as if he was standing. Jongin portrayed the way the lyrics talked about fighting and being in a warzone and also the way lyrics were about paradise and fucking. Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when Jongin starting grinding the floor while looking straight at Kyungsoo. Jongin’s eyes portrayed the lust that Kyungsoo started to feel. 

Kyungsoo just stared at Jongin with wide as Jongin continued. Jongin’s eyes never left Kyungsoo’s the whole time he danced. Kyungsoo could see the difference in his eyes when he started dancing and when he finished. 

Kyungsoo didn’t even realize that the song ended until he registered Jongin’s heavy breathing right in front of him. Jongin was knelling on the floor and started to crawl towards Kyungsoo like a predator stalking his prey. 

Kyungsoo continued to stare into Jongin’s eyes as he crawled closer. He swallowed loudly as Jongin stopped with his face even with Kyungsoo’s.

“So, how did you like it?”, Jongin said in a breathy and husky voice. 

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything; he couldn’t. All he could do was lean forward and connect his lips with Jongin’s. This was the first time Kyungsoo let himself go while kissing Jongin. He wanted Jongin to know how amazed, surprised, and proud he was of him. Jongin understood and gently licked Kyungsoo’s lips asking for entrance. Kyungsoo hesitantly parted his lips to allow Jongin’s tongue to meet his. 

Kyungsoo was not ready for how good it would feel when Jongin’s tongue connected with his and let a moan slip out of his mouth. That made Jongin grab his face and deepen the kiss even more. When Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s tongue tangle with his, he let out a deep groan. Jongin wanted to keep going, so bad. He just wanted to take Kyungsoo and have him right there. On the floor. But one of them had to think rationally and pull away. 

Jongin gently moved Kyungsoo away and looked at his face. Kyungsoo’s eyes were still closed and he kissed each eyelid before Kyungsoo opened them and looked into Jongin’s. 

Kyungsoo loved the lust that Jongin’s eyes held. He looked down at Jongin’s lips again and leaned forward to connect their lips again. Jongin was shocked that Kyungsoo initiated a kiss twice, but after Kyungsoo’s tongue licked Jongin’s his sense of rational went out the window. He pushed Kyungsoo so his back was resting against the mirrors and Jongin straddled his lap, his knees on both sides of Kyungsoo’s hips. Jongin grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s face again and let Kyungsoo take control this kiss. Kyungsoo’s tongue parted Jongin’s lips and snaked its way into his mouth. Jongin let out a deep groan because he was not prepared for Kyungsoo’s forwardness. He loved this side of Kyungsoo though, he loved that Kyungsoo was craving his kisses just as much as Jongin was craving his. Their tongues moved with each other until Kyungsoo gave into Jongin. He let Jongin take control of the kiss and Jongin took the opportunity to move his hands down Kyungsoo’s neck to his chest and then to his hips. His hands rested there while he broke the kiss and moved his kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo was not expecting it and moaned out a breathy “Jongin, please.” 

Jongin smiled against Kyungsoo’s neck and mumbled against his neck, “Please, what?” 

Kyungsoo wanted Jongin to do anything; his kisses felt so good and he became putty in Jongin’s hands. Kyungsoo couldn’t respond because it felt so good so all he did was let out another moan. 

Jongin continued to suck and bite Kyungsoo’s neck gently before moving his way up to Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin gently moved their lips together and knew he had to slow down because no matter how much Kyungsoo moaned he knew that Kyungsoo wasn’t ready to go farther. Jongin was perfectly fine to just continue kissing Kyungsoo. 

As Jongin continued to move his lips against Kyungsoo’s sloppily, Kyungsoo also came to his sense and noticed he was already half hard from kissing Jongin. 

Kyungsoo softly pulled away from Jongin’s delicious lips and slowly opened his eyes, looking straight into Jongin’s. He expected Jongin to be smirking knowing what he could do to Kyungsoo but he was smiling with sincerity. Kyungsoo was breathing heavy and wondered how the hell Jongin wasn’t panting along with him. 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks started to turn pink when he realized what just happened. He couldn’t believe he let himself go and kiss Jongin like that. He usually isn’t like that. Hell, he has never kissed anyone that way. 

“How was that?” Jongin whispered, their faces still really close to each other’s.

Kyungsoo nodded. He didn’t trust his voice to say anything without embarrassing himself anymore. 

Jongin intertwined his hands with Kyungsoo’s. He was still sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap, but honestly, neither of them wanted the other to move. It was comfortable. 

Jongin laughed which made Kyungsoo look up at him.

“Will you officially be my boyfriend, Kyungsoo?”

Again, Kyungsoo nodded and whispered, “Yeah, I would love that.”

Jongin smiled so brightly and gently leaned forward to peck Kyungsoo’s lips. 

When Jongin’s lips touched his, Kyungsoo leaned forward to keep his lips against the others for as long as possible, but Jongin pulled back fairly quickly and laughed. 

“We can’t get started again without me doing something that you aren’t ready for. Honestly as much as I want to go farther, I’m not ready either.” 

Kyungsoo became even more embarrassed and lowered his head to look at their hands that were still intertwined. 

“No, no, no, you don’t get to be embarrassed about this.” Jongin released their hands and gently lifted Kyungsoo’s chin. 

“Since we are officially a couple, you don’t need to be embarrassed about us kissing like that. I mean it. You can blush but don’t lower your head when you do. I want to see those beautiful, squishy cheeks turn pink after we kiss.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the unexpected compliment and whispered an “Okay.”

Jongin laughed at how adorable Kyungsoo was acting. He loved that five minutes ago, Kyungsoo was so sexy while kissing him and now he was too cute for his own good. 

“So, how did you like my dancing? Was it what you expected?”

“Honestly? It wasn’t what I expected. I just expected you to dance hip-hop or something badass like that. Not dance all sexy like that!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“Well at least it was surprise!” 

“I honestly don’t know if I can sit here and watch you dance like that everyday. I might have a heart attack.”

Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo’s honesty and loved that Kyungsoo was showing his feelings. 

“I usually don’t dance like that, but I wanted to show you something different that no one has seen.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped open in shock, ”Are you saying you did that on purpose?”

“Yeah, kind of. I usually dance contemporary, jazz, hip-hop or ballet. Not provocative like that, but I wanted to see your reaction and I loved it.”

Kyungsoo squirmed under Jongin, he couldn’t believe Jongin did that on purpose, but he doesn’t regret it. Jongin danced beautifully. 

“Even though it was so sexy, I was really shocked at how beautiful you were. I have never seen someone dance like that.”

“Thank you, Soo. It means a lot that you say that.”

“Of course! Did you think I would say I hated it?! There was no way I could dislike that!”

Jongin laughed, “Well I’m glad you liked it. I promise I will warn you next time I dance like that.” 

Jongin started to get off Kyungsoo’s lap so he could sit next to him, leaning against the mirrors. He was glad he got off Kyungsoo’s lap when he did, because as soon as he did. Yixing and Sehun walked in. 

“Hey Jongin! Kyungsoo, I’m glad you could make it today!” Yixing said as he set down his bag next to Jongin’s.

“Yeah, I wanted to see Jongin dance and I finished my classes for today.”

Sehun wiggled his eyebrows and looked back and forth between Kyungsoo and Jongin, “Oh, what did he dance too? Did you almost die?”

Before either Jongin or Kyungsoo could respond, Yixing cut in. 

“Leave them alone! We came to practice for the showcase next month. Not pester them about their relationship.”  
Sehun just rolled his eyes and began stretching. Jongin also stood up and stretched with him. Yixing joined and after he put on some music. 

Kyungsoo just sat there for the rest of their practice, mesmerized by Jongin’s dancing. 

His heart was glad that he just danced a mix of hip-hop and contemporary. If Jongin danced like he did before, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. 

After running through the dance twice, they broke it down so they could practice parts they all had trouble with. Kyungsoo noticed that Yixing was the one who helped Sehun the most, but when Yixing needed help, Jongin would step in. 

Kyungsoo could see that out of all three of them, dancing came the easiest to Jongin. 

For the rest of the practice, Kyungsoo just watched and enjoyed them practicing. Clapping when they would finish a dance to give them encouragement. Every time Kyungsoo clapped, Jongin would meet his eyes, laugh and make a kissy face and every time Sehun would fake throwing up to which Yixing would shove him jokingly. 

When they finished practicing Jongin grabbed his bag along with Kyungsoo’s, said goodbye to Yixing and Sehun, then headed towards Jongin’s car. They agreed they would hang out at Kyungsoo’s apartment tonight because Kyungsoo just bought groceries for dinner. 

Kyungsoo settled in Jongin’s car, he leaned over and pecked Kyungsoo’s lips in a thank you. 

Kyungsoo smiled in contentment when Jongin looked away to start driving. 

God, is this really all happening? I think I’m falling in love already.


	7. One moment is worth more than a thousand gold pieces

Kyungsoo was zoned out the whole car ride towards his apartment. He was lucky Jongin remembered the way to his home.

They started up the stairs and when they reached the door, Kyungsoo unlocked it and they walked in. He was happy to be home after such a long day even though it was only five in the afternoon, but he was even happier that Jongin was with him.

Kyungsoo put his stuff down by the door and faced Jongin who was still standing with all his stuff.

“Here let me take you bag and set it down. Would you like to shower? Since you just practiced?”

“Uh yeah, if you don’t mind. I don’t want to stink up your whole apartment.”

Kyungsoo laughed because even Jongin's sweat probably smells good. He told Jongin to follow him towards his bedroom and they both walked into the bathroom; he showed Jongin where the toiletries and towels were. It was weird to see them in such a small space, but it felt so normal. I wish I could shower with him. Kyungsoo thought out of nowhere and he hurried to leave Jongin do his business before Kyungsoo got awkward.

After Kyungsoo shut the door to give Jongin his privacy, he went to his drawers to look for some extra clothes. He found some underwear that he bought and were too big for him to wear. He also found an oversized shirt that doesn’t fit him anymore.

Kyungsoo was having a hard time finding some pants that would fit Jongin and he got distracted when he heard the shower turn on. All Kyungsoo could think about was Jongin getting naked, Jongin standing there naked, Jongin getting in the shower naked, Jongin lathering his body with Kyungsoo's body wash, naked. Kyungsoo sat on his bed to try and get his shit together before he lost it completely. After that kiss - or kisses he should say - Kyungsoo couldn't take anymore. He thought he might explode. Or rather implode. 

Kyungsoo had no idea where this newfound horniness came from. He has never been like this with anyone else. Granted, he only had one boyfriend before in high school, but they barely kisses. Both of them way too shy to go farther. 

He didn't know what it was about Jongin that made him like this. All he could think about - dream about - was Jongin, Jongin Jongin. 

Kyungsoo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the shower shut off. Oh shit, oh shit, he's going to come out here in only a damn towel. 

Kyungsoo rushed around to try and find some pants for Jongin. Kyungsoo's back was towards the bathroom door and he heard the door open. 

As much as Kyungsoo wanted to turn around, he kept his eyes trained to the pants in his hands. He didn't hear Jongin step forward or even make a sound. 

"Um Kyungsoo? You okay?" Jongin finally spoke up after an awkward minute of silence. 

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay, just t-trying to find you some p-pants that w-would fit." 

Kyungsoo still didn't turn around, but he heard Jongin take a step towards the bed in the middle of the room. 

"H-Here, I'll just give you these and leave s-so you can change." Kyungsoo stuttered out. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and turned to face Jongin. He knew his room pretty well and slow made his way towards the bed where he knew Jongin would be standing. 

The only problem was that Jongin was a little closer than Kyungsoo thought. 

Kyungsoo's head smacked right into Jongin's chest. Well he assumed it was his chest because it was right eye level and it was wet. 

Kyungsoo's eyes shot right open when he realized what happened and he was met with Jongin's chest. Damn, I was right. 

All he could do was stare at Jongin's tanned, toned, and dripping wet chest. Kyungsoo couldn't help his curious eyes as they followed the water droplets that traveled down Jongin's pecks, down his chocolate abs and below the towel that Jongin loosely clutched in his hand.   
Holy Shit. What is going on? I have never seen anything like this before. 

Kyungsoo unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Jongin's body and back up to his chest.   
Jongin cleared his throat and that snapped Kyungsoo out of his trance. He met Jongin's eyes and he was smirking. Smirking because he knew what he was doing to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo just stuttered out incoherent sounds because he was too shocked to do anything else. Seeing Kyungsoo in this state made Jongin chuckle and he slowly reached down to take the pants from Kyungsoo's clenched hands. 

"I'll take these and put some clothes on, Soo. Why don't you go and start making dinner?" Jongin tried to help Kyungsoo and give him a way to escape this embarrassment that Jongin knew Kyungsoo was feeling. 

Kyungsoo weakly nodded and turned quickly and ran out the bedroom; slamming the door and escaping to the kitchen.   
Oh my god, I swear what is wrong with me. How could I just stare at him like that?? He probably thinks I'm a psycho that loves to stare at his beautiful body. Oh god and I just became his boyfriend. What the hell. He's probab-  
Kyungsoo's thoughts were interrupted when Jongin snaked his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. Letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"I know you are embarrassed, Soo. But really I don't mind you looking. I'm your boyfriend. If you want another look all you have to do is ask." Jongin whispered in his ear. 

Kyungsoo pulled away and gently hit Jongin's chest, which made Jongin laugh a little louder. 

Kyungsoo pouted, "But that was so damn embarrassing. I'm sorry or ogling you like that." 

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm all yours to look at." Jongin said and he step closer and wrapped Kyungsoo in a hug. 

All Kyungsoo could do was return the hug hoping he could easily forget about this. 

Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo ear, "If it makes you feel any better, I would love to see you without a shirt on too. Come to think of it, I would love to see you not wearing anything, but that will have to wait." 

Kyungsoo's whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames and soon as those words left Jongin's mouth. Kyungsoo stiffened in the hug and Jongin chuckled. 

He let go of Kyungsoo's body, leaned down and pecked his forehead. 

"Let's make some dinner. I'm craving some ramyeon."

Kyungsoo stayed relatively quiet while making dinner. Jongin noticed this and hovered around Kyungsoo hoping he would loosen up a little.   
Dammit, I already messed it up. I should have done something so Kyungsoo wouldn’t have gotten so embarrassed. 

Once the ramyeon was just sizzling in the pot, he went up to Kyungsoo and turned his body so he was facing him, took his face, gently, in his hands and connected their eyes.

“Soo. What’s wrong? Tell me honestly. Today you were so open and now you are all closed up again. Did I do something wrong?”

Before Jongin could finish Kyungsoo started shaking his head. 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Jongin.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m just a little embarrassed, I have never had a boyfriend seriously before and I’m not sure what to do. I’m feeling all these different things and it makes me confused. I don’t know what do to with all these feelings either. I want to act on them, but then I think is it too soon?”

Jongin leaned down and slowly kissed Kyungsoo’s lips. It only lasted for a second but somehow it calmed Kyungsoo down. 

“Listen to me. I told you before. Nothing you have done, doing right now, or have done, will be wrong. I like you for you, Kyungsoo. I want you to act the way you want too. If you want to randomly lift up my shirt to have a peak, do it. If you want to hold my hand, do it. If you want kiss me, do it. Hell, if you want me to give you a piggyback ride, do it. I want you too. If you are feeling something and it makes you confused, tell me. Have you thought that I don’t want to do anything to forward either? Because I’m scared how you might react. I want to know what you are thinking. If you are scared to say something ‘cause I might break up with you, well that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard. I’m not going too. I promise. Kyungsoo, I want you to be you. Only you. I insisted on seeing you again because I like you. I want to know everything about you. Please, please let me in. You don’t have to tell me about your past right now, but don’t hide what you are feeling in the present or what you want in the future. I’m here and I’m going to stay here until you don’t want me anymore. I promise, Kyungsoo.”

As Jongin talked, tears slowly welled up in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Not because he was sad, because he was happy. Kyungsoo has never been told anything like that in a long time, but he couldn’t help to think about the worse case scenario. 

“What if I open up and you get taken from me?” Kyungsoo whispered with a shaky voice on the edge of crying.

“Why would I get taken from you, Kyungsoo? No one will make me feel the way you make me feel.”

“Not that way, a way that no person can prevent.”

“Kyungsoo, I promise you I’m not going anywhere and I mean it. I won’t let anything take me away from you.” Jongin said sternly. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Jongin sealed that promise with a kiss. A kiss that showed every emotion Jongin was feeling. Frustration because he just wanted Kyungsoo to understand how he felt for him. Admiration because Kyungsoo was the cutest and selfless person he has ever met. Taken back because even with tears in his eyes, Kyungsoo still looked as beautiful as ever. 

Jongin slowly pulled back from the kiss and moved his hands from Kyungsoo’s face down to his waist and gently pulled him in for a hug. He sighed because it felt so natural for Kyungsoo to be pressed against him. Jongin never wanted to experience this with another person. Kyungsoo made him feel things that were scary but also comforting and natural. 

“Dry those beautiful eyes of yours and let’s eat. Maybe if you want we can watch some TV or a movie? How does that sound?” Jongin smiled gently hoping to make Kyungsoo feel better. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I want to choose though.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

After eating they relaxed in the living room with Kyungsoo’s head on Jongin’s lap. They laughed throughout dinner while watching some comedian tell inappropriate and hilarious jokes. After that show was over, they switched to some drama that just started but the first episode of dramas can be a little boring. 

Jongin assumed Kyungsoo thought it was boring as well because he was fast asleep on Jongin’s lap. Jongin was happy to see him at peace. His beautiful face relaxed and peaceful without a trace of worry. Jongin didn’t want to wake up Kyungsoo, so he slowly stood up and carried him bridal style into Kyungsoo’s bedroom. As he carried Kyungsoo, he sleepily buried his face in Jongin’s neck and sighed in content. Jongin smiled because Kyungsoo is just so damn adorable. 

He placed Kyungsoo on the bed, under the sheets and leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead goodnight. As Jongin pulled away and turned to quietly leave, Kyungsoo latched onto his arm; stopping him from leaving. 

“Where are you going, Jongin?” Kyungsoo mumbled sleepily. 

“I put you in bed so you can sleep well. I’m about to head out. I will text you when I get home, babe.”

Kyungsoo didn’t even catch the pet name; he was too worried about Jongin leaving. He didn’t want him to leave.   
“No, no, no, no.” shook his head cutely and Jongin cooed at how adorable he was acting.

“What you want me to stay?” Jongin asked amusingly.

Kyungsoo nodded his head and mumbled, “Yeah, I want to snuggle.”

“Alright, scoot over babe.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say another word. He just shuffled towards the other side of the bed. 

Jongin wanted to be comfortable while he slept and he can only sleep with pants on, so he removed his shirt.  
I hope Kyungsoo doesn’t freak out when he wakes up. Jongin thought.

As Jongin took off his shirt, he saw Kyungsoo throw his sweatpants he was wearing onto the floor next to him. Jongin just stood there with his mouth open for a second to see if Kyungsoo would register what he just did. 

But he didn’t. All he did was snuggle farther down into the covers and passed out again. 

Jongin shook his head to clear his mind. He hesitantly climbed in and covered himself. Jongin couldn’t go to sleep right away so he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He listened to the sound of Kyungsoo’s breathing hoping that would lure him to sleep. As Jongin’s breath evened out and his eyes were about to shut, Kyungsoo rolled over, closer to Jongin and snuggle up to him. He threw his arm over Jongin’s stomach and rested his head on Jongin’s chest. 

Well he did say he wanted to snuggle. 

He hoped that Kyungsoo wouldn’t wake up from the way his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. 

Once Jongin slowed his heart rate, he rolled so his arms could wrap Kyungsoo in a hug and he automatically rubbed his nose into Jongin’s chest. 

After a couple of minutes, Jongin became sleepy. He matched his breathe to Kyungsoo’s and fell into a peaceful sleep with his arms wrapped around his precious Kyungsoo.


	8. To be prepared is to have no anxiety

Kyungsoo stirred before his alarm went off and turned to snuggle farther into the warmth. It didn’t register that the warmth was another person until the ‘warmth’ draped their arms over his body to bring him closer. 

When those arms tightened around Kyungsoo, his eyes flew open. He slowly turned his head to see Jongin peacefully sleeping, his mouth slightly open and no signs of worry or stress on his face. 

As surprised as Kyungsoo was to wake up next to Jongin, he paused before freaking out to take in all of the beauty that is Kim Jongin. 

Jongin is truly beautiful. Not just handsome, really beautiful. 

Kyungsoo has never had these thoughts about anyone before. He wanted to kiss Jongin’s eyes, lips, nose, everything. So Kyungsoo leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Jongin’s lips. 

As he pulled away he noticed Jongin’s eyes were open and they held a silent smile. 

“Good Morning my adorable Soo.” Jongin said voice scratchy with sleep. 

“Good morning.” Kyungsoo whispered as he blushed. 

Jongin brought Kyungsoo close with the arms that were around his waist and kissed him despite their morning breath. 

Jongin could feel Kyungsoo pouting while they kissed which only made him chuckle and kiss him harder. He loved waking up to this. He wished he could wake up like this every morning; with Kyungsoo in his arms.

When Jongin pulled away he whisper to Kyungsoo, “I wish I could wake up to this every morning.”

“Well we should move in together.” Kyungsoo whispered back without thinking.

Jongin was surprised at Kyungsoo’s words, but he understood where he was coming from. He would love to move in with Kyungsoo or have Kyungsoo move in with him. If he could, he would pack up Kyungsoo’s apartment. Including his million-book collection. 

Jongin brought Kyungsoo closer and kisses his forehead in agreement and whispered, “I wish, babe.”

Kyungsoo of course blushed at Jongin’s words but he really wanted it to be possible. 

Maybe in a couple months once we get to know each other better.

Kyungsoo wished he didn’t blurt something out like that, but it is early in the morning and you can’t blame him for trying to figure everything out that early.

Jongin kept his arms tightly around Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo kept his head buried in Jongin’s chest until his alarm went off. 

When the alarm did go off, Kyungsoo rolled away to grab his phone, shut it off, and rolled back into Jongin’s embrace. This time he didn’t bury his face in Jongin’s chest, Kyungsoo rolled close to Jongin so that just the tip of their noses were touching and they were looking at each other in the eyes. 

It wasn’t awkward, but peaceful. It was nice to just to look into Jongin’s eyes and see what he was feeling. Jongin could see in Kyungsoo’s eyes that he was calm and relaxed. 

How did I get so lucky? Kyungsoo thought. He took in Jongin’s face once again only this time he noticed a little smile that Jongin was wearing. He noticed that when Jongin smiled like this it reached his eyes and when he looked into those eyes all he could see what admiration. Kyungsoo knew staring into Jongin’s eyes now that nothing bad would happen to him. Jongin would be there to protect him and care for him. 

“Jongin, I think I’m falling in love with you.” Kyungsoo whispered.

It seemed that Jongin was thinking the same thing because he didn’t hesitate to whisper a “Me too.” And pull Kyungsoo into a kiss. Jongin moved his lips softly and lovingly against Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s hands moved up to hold Kyungsoo cheeks gently. Kyungsoo’s hands went around to Jongin’s back to hold him in his embrace. They shared soft little kisses that soon led to open mouth, tongue-fighting kisses. The love that they felt soon turned into burning desire that they both felt. Jongin’s tongue began to lick the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth and he let out a desperate moan, which Jongin swallowed up with another heated kiss. There tongue fought for dominance, but in the end, Jongin won and Kyungsoo happily let him coax little kitten mewls that were caused by Jongin’s talented tongue. 

Jongin rolled on top of Kyungsoo so his back was flat against the mattress. He was seated in between Kyungsoo’s parted legs, which made their crotches meet. That little touch of Jongin’s half hard erection against Kyungsoo’s made him let out a breathy moan. Jongin loved this side of Kyungsoo. This side where he just let go and let Jongin take care of him. Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hands and pined them above his hand, intertwining their fingers and Jongin dipped his head to continue kissing Kyungsoo furiously. Jongin’s tongue made Kyungsoo want to lose his mind. The way Jongin slowly teased and licked the inside of Kyungsoo’s mouth made him let out noises that Kyungsoo himself didn’t know he could make. 

Jongin sucked on Kyungsoo’s tongue and he bucked his hips to meet Jongin’s. Jongin let out a low and throaty moan that had Kyungsoo’s inside bursting with pride that he made Jongin groan. Jongin pulled away and began leaving sloppy kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck. Jongin’s hands released Kyungsoo’s to slide under his shirt. Jongin loved the feeling of Kyungsoo soft, pale, perfect skin under his hands. 

“Off, off. Please take it off.” Kyungsoo breathed out desperately. 

Jongin happily followed instructions and swiftly pealed his shirt off, which left Kyungsoo in just his boxers and Jongin in just his sleep pants. Seeing Kyungsoo so desperate for Jongin to do something had him reeling inside. Kyungsoo looked so damn beautiful lying under him, panting and begging.

Jongin leaned down and made their chest meet, skin on skin and Kyungsoo sighed in bliss. The feeling of their skin meeting each other was fulfilling and when Jongin started kissing Kyungsoo’s neck again. His hands found their way into the back of Jongin’s hair. 

When Jongin would suck and nip his neck, Kyungsoo would pull on Jongin’s hair to try and move his closer and buck his hips to meet Jongin’s. This had them both moaning the others name. With one hand in Jongin’s hair, the other traveled down and rubbed Jongin’s now prominent erection. This made Jongin gasp and pull away from Kyungsoo’s neck to stare into his eyes. Kyungsoo could see burning lust that wanted to come out. 

Kyungsoo just grabbed the hair at the base of Jongin’s neck and rubbed his cock again. Jongin’s eyes close while he let out a louder groan. 

“You are testing me way to much right now, Kyungsoo.” Jongin growled.

This made Kyungsoo let out a giggle. He was surprised to see this side of Jongin, but he found it incredibly sexy. 

Kyungsoo moved the hand that was palming Jongin’s cock up to the side of his face. 

“I want you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said staring in Jongin’s eyes. 

Jongin growled again and leaned down to attack Kyungsoo mouth. This time it was Jongin’s turn to grind his hips against Kyungsoo’s. 

Jongin’s hand trailed down Kyungsoo’s side until he reached Kyungsoo’s bent leg. He grabbed his thigh tightly and continued to grind against his erection. When Jongin’s mouth moved to mark the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, Kyungsoo couldn’t help the moans and pleas that left his mouth. He could feel the outline of Jongin’s cock and Kyungsoo wanted to touch it, hold it, and make Jongin come. 

Kyungsoo’s hand fell away from Jongin’s hair to grab the waistband of the pants Jongin was wearing. He began dragging them down and Jongin understood what he was trying to do. He pulled away from Kyungsoo’s neck and quickly got rid of this pants and boxers. He looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes to ask for permission to remove his boxers as well and nodded his head. 

Jongin ripped Kyungsoo’s boxers off so quickly, he didn’t have time to comprehend that Jongin gather both their leaking erections and started pumping them using the precum from both tips as lube. 

“Oh Jongin! Holy shit! Please, please, please. Yes!” Left Kyungsoo mouth when he started to feel the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Jongin must be close as well because he let out a string of “Fuck, yes. Kyungsoo! Oh my god, I’m so close.”

Kyungsoo’s hands grabbed a hold of the back of Jongin’s hair and pulled him down in another heated kiss. Kyungsoo’s hips were constantly moving with Jongin’s hand. He wanted that release so badly. He was so close he could feel it. 

Jongin pulled away from the kiss and stared at Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes were closed and head slightly tilted back. His mouth opened and let out the sexiest, desperate moan Jongin has ever heard. 

Jongin knew he was close and he guessed Kyungsoo was too by the way his hips kept moving at a sporadic pace. 

Kyungsoo suddenly opened his eyes and met Jongin’s. 

“Jongin, fuck! Please I’m gonna cum. Make me cum, holy shit. Please!”

Jongin used both hands to jerk them off. Right before Kyungsoo came, he threw his head back and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he painted Jongin’s hand and his stomach white. As soon as Jongin saw Kyungsoo’s face as he came, Jongin came as well. Both their cum mixing on Kyungsoo stomach and on Jongin’s hands. 

Once Jongin came, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he collapsed on top of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, he loved the feeling of Jongin’s weight on top of him. He wrapped his hand around Jongin’s back and played with his hair while they both caught their breath. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear.

“Yes, my Soo?” 

“I love you.”

This had Jongin pull back to hover over Kyungsoo and look him in the eyes. 

“I love you too, Soo. I can’t believe I have these feeling so soon, but damn, my heart feels like it’s going to burst from my chest.”

Kyungsoo offered a small smile, “I feel the same way, Jongin.”

Jongin leaned down to press a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. 

When Jongin pulled away he smiled and said, “Maybe we should go get cleaned up. We are both a little dirty.”

Kyungsoo giggled and nodded at Jongin’s words. 

Jongin rolled off of Kyungsoo and stood up next to the bed and offered his hand to help Kyungsoo up. 

“Come on, love. We can shower and get ready together.”

Kyungsoo remembered that he had class and frantically started looking for his phone and he realized it was 8:45 am and he had class at 9:30. 

“Don’t worry, Soo. I’ll drop you off and go home and change. Just come shower with me.” 

Kyungsoo was grateful for Jongin and his persuasion. 

He hurried got off the bed and ran past Jongin to the bathroom. Jongin was shocked that Kyungsoo didn’t take his hand and watched Kyungsoo cute little ass bounce as he ran towards the bathroom. 

Jongin followed after him when he heard the shower turn on. There was no way he was missing the chance to shower with his sexy boyfriend. 

 

The shower consisted of kisses and touches that made them take twice as long. Jongin realized Kyungsoo giggles a lot when he’s in a good mood. He made himself a promise to make Kyungsoo laugh and smile as much as he could. 

After they dressed and got their stuff together. Kyungsoo realized he didn’t have time to make breakfast. 

“I will bring us breakfast after your first class. There is this really good bagel shop right next to my apartment. I’ll pick some up for us. Now come on or you’re going to be late, Soo!” Jongin exclaimed so Kyungsoo would frantically and cutely run around to put his shoes on.

Jongin let out a loud laugh and Kyungsoo looked at him confused. 

“You’re too adorable, my Soo.” Jongin said and ushered him out the door towards his car. 

When Jongin parked in front of the building where Kyungsoo’s first class was. Kyungsoo realized he had five minutes before class started. He hurried and leaned over towards Jongin so he could quickly press a kiss to his lips. 

Before Kyungsoo could pull away, Jongin held Kyungsoo head so he wouldn’t pull away from the kiss. 

Jongin slowly licked Kyungsoo’s lips and Kyungsoo wasn’t falling for that trick again. He began to shake his head and Jongin released his head while laughing. 

“Okay, I get it. We have time for that later.” 

Kyungsoo blushed and hit Jongin on the arm, which only made Jongin laugh harder. 

Kyungsoo hurried and got out of the car to run inside the building. Before he entered, he turned towards Jongin’s car, waved and blew him a kiss. 

Jongin waved back and blew him a kiss back. 

God, how did I get so lucky to have him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic! Please go easy on me! Comments are more than welcome! <3


End file.
